


Un futuro a tu lado

by MoonandDeath



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandDeath/pseuds/MoonandDeath
Summary: Luego de la guerra dragón, Akira y Amon abandonan su ciudad natal Tokyo.  Ambos deciden que ahora en adelante, su futuro es importante. Pero el camino para lograr la felicidad no será sencillo.Los personajes no son míos, son creación de Ishida, los he tomado prestados para la creación de este fanfic.El siguiente fic tendrá lenguaje explicito y contenido +18.Esta historia contendrá algunos personajes de mi autoría que no son parte de la trama.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Aquellos que no lo hicieron

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, he decidio publicar una historia post guerra dragón donde me imagino como sería la vida de Amon y Akira. Hay algunas cosas que las he desarrollado a mi manera, pero sin dejar de lado la trama de la historia. Este fic también esta publicado en wattpad donde esta mas avanzada la historia. Si tu escribes sobre ellos, dimelo estoy segura que disfrutaré de la lectura. Mi usario en wattpad es: MoonandDeath.  
> Esta historia contiene lemon.

Luego de la temible guerra dragón, la paz que tanto anhelaba Ken Kaneki parecía haber llegado, un mundo entre humanos y ghouls puedan coexistir era su máximo deseo. Aunque todavía existan ghouls que desean la carne humana, la gran mayoría de ellos ha optado por continuar con su vida normal sin atacar más humanos. 

Con la destrucción de la CCG, se dio paso a una nueva organización llamada la TSC, esta se encarga de que humanos y ghouls trabajen en conjunto para el binestar de la sociedad. Gracias a ello y a la innovación tecnológica se ha podido crear "comida sintética" misma que permite que los ghouls puedan alimentarse sin la necesidad de cazar humanos. Todo parece marchar bien, aquellos enfrentamientos, muertes, dolor y sangre poco a poco se esta conviertiendo en una nueva era... "la esperanza". Este es un gran paso para ambas razas. 

Tanto el ex grupo "anteiku" y la "CCG" han optado por vivir su vida de manera pacifista.

Pero ¿qué felicidad deparaba a Amon y a Akira? Ellos fueron grandes investigadores de la CCG, más tarde se unieron a los ghouls para luchar juntos en la guerra dragón.. ¿pero y su felicidad? ¿sus sentimientos? Todo parecía ser lejano para ellos. A pesar de que ahora la nueva naturaleza de Amon es ser mitad ghoul- humano, ¿como podría compartir su vida con la mujer que ama?... tenía miedo, sí, tenía miedo de lastimarla, de no ser lo suficiente valiente de cuidarla de ahora en adelante.  
Deseaba ser humano nuevamente, para pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Existían rumores que proximamente estaría una cura para aquellos híbridos, pero ¿cuándo lo estaría?. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el más la necesitaba pero el miedo nuevamente lo invadía. Fue a la tumba de su maestro Mado a reflexionar un poco sobre su situación actual. Se inclinó hacia esa lápida y empezó a confesar sus sentimientos.

\- Mado san. No es la primera vez que vengo a visitarte en tu tumba. Quizá solo necesite desahogarme un poco... pero no creo que pueda más con todo esto. Alguna vez te confese que amo a Akira y que ella es lo más preciado que tengo, pero tengo miedo de perderla. Sé que si estuvieses vivo, mi dirías que no la deje. ¿como la voy a cuidar ahora que soy un hibrido?. No tengo necesidad de comer carne humana gracias a los nuevos alimentos, aún así yo.. desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo volver a ser humano. No quiero que Akira me rechace por ser lo que soy. 

De repente una voz femenina intervino en aquel diálogo.

\- ex investigador Koutarou Amon. Jamás te rechazaría por ser lo que eres ahora. (Responde mientras se acerca a él y lo toma del hombro). Despúes de todo lo sucedido, se me hace injusto que dudes de mi. Casi te pierdo y casi me vuelvo a quedar sola. ¿crees que por que seas hibrido dejaré de estar a tu lado?

\- ¡A.. akira!

\- ¡estás equivocado!. Gracias a tí he podido ser más expresiva, más alegre, e inclusive "más humana", tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Akira, eso significa que ... estás dispuesta a ¿aceptarme tal y como soy?

Akira tomo el rostro de Amon lo miró fijamente, sus ojos empiezan a deslumbrar un brillo que jamás Amon había visto. Era hermosa, su calidez hacía que su corazón palpitara. Sin pensarlo esta vez ella junto sus labios nuevamente aferrandose a su pecho, y por supuesto el correspondió aquel beso.

\- Esta vez no digas que no. Susurró ella.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que la señorita Mado intervino nuevamente.

\- ex investigador Amon. ¿No crees que ya es hora de empezar nuestro propio camino juntos?. Quiero una nueva vida, lejos de aquí... lejos de todo y todos.

-¿ Estás segura?

\- Muy segura, sabes que soy firme ante mis palabras.

\- Y sabes que estoy dispuesto a estar a tu lado a donde quiera que vayas.

"Akira, gracias por aceptarme".

Continuará.

Gracias a amon en todo el desarrollo del manga, akira empezó a ser más expresiva con sus sentimientos.

Esta historia, es como yo me imagino la vida de akira y amon juntos después de la guerra dragón. Ahora que koutarou es un ser hibrido, supongo que el tuviera miedo de que Akira lo rechace como hombre, a pesar de esto, Akira lo ama tal cuál es.


	2. " Adoro tu comida picante"

_Después de visitar la tumba de kureo Mado, ambos salieron de aquel cementerio y aunque suene un tanto ilógico, ese lugar fue en donde se conocieron y compartieron sus sentimientos_ .

\- Akira, y ¿estás pensando a donde quieres ir? Después de todo, ninguno de los dos está sin trabajo.

 _En algo tenían razón Amón, ambos ya no forman parte de la desaparecida CCG y no tienen empleo ¿de qué vivir ahora? A pesar de las insistencias de su ex colega y gran amigo el lunático, sádico, extraño y "excéntrico", Juuzou Suzuya, quién desea que vuelvan sus compañeros se unen al TSC como pacificadores, Akira y Amon simplemente se niegan._ _Ya no querían permanecer ni saber nada más sobre la CCG o lo que sea ahora._

\- Amon, pensé bien en eso y me gustaría que lleguemos a Kyoto. Despúes de todo es un lugar tranquilo en donde vivir. Mi madre era oriunda de ahí y por lo menos quisiera visitar su lugar de nacimiento una vez más. No te preocupes por el trabajo, ambos somos calificados para cualquier tarea. Si mi intuición no falla, pronto encontraremos algo. Recuerda, soja Akira Mado. 

\- Siempre tengo presente que eres Akira Mado. Mi akira Mado.

Akira tuvo un leve sonrojo en su cara por lo que Amon tomo su mano y salieron de aquel lugar, registraron las calles de Tokio hasta que llegaron al departamento de Akira. Allí estaban allí esperando a Maris Stella, después de todo aquella gata ya se había encariñado con Amon.

\- Maris Stella. Nos esperaste todo este tiempo ¿verdad? Akira tomo a su gatita y la amarcó mientras la acariciaba. ¿Fuiste buena chica no es así? Ven, vamos a darte de comer. 

Amon solo asistió a aquella escena, después de todo Maris Stella le traía recuerdos cuando visitó por primera vez el departamento de su entonces compañera, quien cargaba a su espaldas después de varias copas.

Flash back

\- Akira ... ya llegamos. 

-jump ... hummmp... contestó Mado mareada. Era lo único que podía decir, realemente era intolerante al licor.

\- ¡No despierta! supongo que tendré que llevarla a su recamará. Sin imaginarse que había otra pequeña dueña de casa.

\- miau ... miau .. maulló Maris Stella acostada en su tapete favorito.

\- ¿un gato?... ¡que bonito! "Perdón por la intromición".

Amon se saco los zapatos mientras traía en sus hombros a Akira. La depositó en su cama y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando vió a su compañera en un grave estado de embriguez. 

\- Hump ... suspiró ella. Definitivamente estaba mal, Koutarou salió del departamento y fué en busca de medicinas para la resaca. Al llegar, vio a su compañera en bragas, se había sacado la media nylon junto con su falda, dejando así expuestas sus hermosas piernas. Afortunadamente, no se había retirado su blazer o blusa. Al verla así, su rostro se puso rojizo y sus ojos en blanco. Sin mirarla más alla de lo "indebido" dejó las medicinas en su mesa de noche, 

\- Aquí te dejo medicina. Será mejor que me va ...

\- No te vayas... por favor, no me dejes sola -intervino Mado.

Amón quedó paralizado, sintió como los pechos de la rubia rozaban su enorme espalda, jamás hubiera pensado que Akira le diría tal cosa, hasta que nuevamente ella habló.

\- No te vayas padre ...

Definitivamente el comprendió que Akira estaba sola ...

\- una investigadora inteligente, seria y comprometida con su trabajo con un comportamiento estoico cuya relación con sus compañeros de trabajo es pésima. Ella está sola, unicamente con la compañia de un gato. ¡ahg mi maldita inexperiencia!

_Akira volvió a caer en su cama, así que Amón no tuvo otra opción más que acobijarla. No la dejo sola, pero su inexperiencia como el dijo hizo que pusiera hacer flexiones._

\- ¡MALDITA INEXPERIENCIA! repetía constantemente cada vez que hacía una flexión. Pasó toda la jodida noche entrenando su musculoso cuerpo.

_A la manaña siguiente, akira se depertó por el maullido de su gata. Salió a la pequeña terraza que tenía en su departamento y ahí estaba el, haciendo las últimas flexiones. Ella le cuestiono sobre su presencia pero se dio cuenta de que Amon la estuvo cuidando y la trajo sana y salvo a casa. Al verlo así, le ordeno, sí le ordeno porque así era ella, que vaya a tomar una ducha. Akira no soportaba el olor a sudor. Amon obedeció, fue a su baño y se ducho. Ella preparó un delicioso desayuno. Y mientras lo servía, comenzó a hablar de las azañas logradas por su compañero y al final lo terminó diciendo "investigador pervertido"._

\- ¡No soy un pervertido!

\- Lo sé es solo una broma. Por cierto, investigador Amon. "Lamento si te cause molestias"

\- no te preocupes, la próxima vez no bebas.

\- beberé cuando se de la ocasión.

\- O ... oye ...

\- nuevamente, es solo una broma investigador Amon.

Fin de flash back.

\- Amon si gustas puedes tomar un baño. Prepararé algo de comer.

_Con un rostro aflijido, Amon respondió:_

_-_ Akira gracias pero ... sabes bien que la comida humana no me apetece ... no puedo ..

-shh ... lo sé. Es por eso que tengo almacenado comida artificial. Después de todo con algo que estoy agradecida con la TSC es la creación de esta comida.

\- Co ... ¿como lo conseguiste? Pensé que todavía no estaba a la venta.

\- Juuzuo me vino a visitar y me dio esta caja de raciones. Además en un par de días empezaran a comercializar esta comida en todos los supermercados. Por cierto, el comentó que nos extraña ¿no te parece que es muy lindo de su parte?

\- Y muy excentrico también. Estoy agradecido con él.

\- entonces dejame preparar algo para almorzar.

\- Gracias Akira. Amon se dirigio hacia a ella y le dio un cálido beso en su frente.

Mientras ella prepara su comida especial, su mente vino ese recuerdo cuando Juzzuo fue a visitarla.

Flash back.

¡Akira san ... cuanto tiempo sin verte! Exclamo emocionado Juuzou.

\- Adelante Juzzuo, pasa. Eres bienvenido.

\- Oh gracias Akira san. Ohh ... tu casa es muy bonita. Yo también quiero un lugar asiático en.donde vivir. Juzzuo entusiasmado al ver el departamento de Akira, solto de sus manos una caja extraña llamando así la atención de su amiga.

\- ¿qué es eso? 

\- oh ... casi lo olvidaba. Es para tí ... bueno más bien es para Amon san.

-¿Un regalo para Amon? Pregunta ella.

\- Se podría decir que sí. Mira esto es parte de la TSG hemos desarrollado comida artificial para demonios. Asi que decidí darte toda esta caja con alimentos. Muy pronto tendremos en el mercado así que por favor cuando veas a Amon san, dale estos alimentos. No puedo dar con el por que es muy difícil encontrarlo así que estoy más que seguro que tu si puedes darselo.

Akira tomó la caja, y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Le dolía el nuevo destino de Amon, pero ella estaba a su lado sin importar qué. Definitivamente, tener algo así en sus manos era una bendición, abrazó aquella caja y dijo:

\- Gra ... gracias Juuzou.

"Nunca se imaginó que aquel ex compañero extraño se preocupara por ambos . Después de todo, Juuzou siempre estuvo con ellos cuando eran parte de la CCG, eran como una familia ".

Fin Flash Back

\- Antes de irnos, quisiera verlos una vez más. Dijo ella mientras cortaba algunas legumbres.

_Akira había preparado dos raciones diferentes para Amon con ingredientes sintéticos y uno para ella. De ahora en adelante, esa sería su rutina culinaria._

_Por su parte, Amon salio de la ducha, se vistió y percibió un exquisito aroma._

"Que ... es esto ... por que puedo disfrutar este aroma" penso mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Akira había preparado curry, con los ingredientes que Juuzuo le había obsequiado. El aroma era delicioso, Amon podría disfrutar de ello sin la necesidad de sentir en el extranjero.

\- Aquí está mi curry especial. Abre la boca.

\- ¡Akira espera ... ahg ..!

_Amon comenzó a mordisquear aquella comida preparada por Akira. La escena le trajo recuerdos. Había puesto picante al curry, cosa que Amon se sorprendió. Esta vez fue capaz de tragar todo sin necesidad de devolverlo a pesar de que destestaba las cosas picantes._

-¿Y bien que te pareció? Pregunté ella.

\- "Adoro tu comida picante".

¡Al fin! Amon fue capaz de probar bocado sin pasar hambre. Esa comida sintética preparada para la TSC era un verdadero ¡milagro!


	3. Maldita inexperiencia

_Luego, de la deliciosa comida preparada por Akira, Amon se dispuso a recoger los platos y lavarlos después de todo lo que podía hacer por ella. Era increíble ver a una Akira tomando la libertad y modestia de preparar dos tipos de comida diferente. En el pasado, sus actividades la hubieran llevado a darle la bienvenida a la.fuerza a Amon, como.solía hacerlo antes. Un silencio se propago en toda la habitacion._ _Hasta que el hibrido decidió hablar_.

-Akira. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos aquí en Tokio? Estás seguro de empezar desde cero en Kioto. Por que de ser así, no dudes en que voy a protegerte de mil maneras posibles

\- Estoy segura, Amon. No quiero ni necesito pensarlo más. Solo quiero que de ahora en adelante construyamos nuestra felicidad. Tú y yo Mira (akira sacó su computadora ye indico a Amon una pequeña casa en el centro de Kyoto era realmente acogedora).

\- podemos comprarla ... además antes de que sucediera todos estos regularmenterez ni siquiera tuve tiempo de gastar mis ahorros.

_De hecho, ni siquiera Amon no ha gastado ni un centavo luego de que se convertiría en un hibrido, no tenía ningún caso. Después de todo, la comida humana le provocaba náuseas. Afortunadamente, ya no pasaría más hambre gracias a aquella "comida artificial". Con ese pequeño detalle, repetidamente que regresaba a la normalidad, aunque añoraba ser humano al 100%._

\- me gusta mucho como se ve. Si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy.

_Ambos se miraron fijamente, Akira tomo el rostro de su "hombre" y lo acarició suavemente._

\- no sabes cuanto extrañe tocarte.

_Akira al ver eso, rapidamente lo soltó y fue directo a sus labios, le dio un beso muy suave que poco a poco se transformo en un beso más pasional. Sentía como sus lenguas empezaban a jugar para ver quien tiene el control. Poco a poco Akira fue acariciando su muy musculoso pecho sin soltarse de sus labios. El correspondió dicha acción, tomadola de su cintura. Ella era suya y de nadie más, después de todo ella era lo único que el tenía para ser feliz._

_Ambos fueron acariciando sus cuerpos, experimentando su calidez y el contacto con la piel del otro. Pero, a pesar de que Amon deseaba hacerla suya, su sentido de la moralidad no se lo permitía. El es un hibrido, tenía miedo de lastimarla, de herir a la única mujer que ha amado eb toda su vida. Se separó de ella y con una mirada arrepentida exclamó._

"Akira... lo siento tengo miedo... tengo miedo de lastimarte. No puedo hacerte el amor sin que mi instinto se calme"

\- Amon... respondió ella.

\- Me odio por ser así, odio mi maldita inexperiencia...

\- ex investigador Amon. Te amo por como eres ahora y siempre, lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario, pero si todavía no estás listo ... te comprenderé. Después de todo, ambos tenemos esa ¡maldita inexperiencia!.

_Amon y Akira se besaron nuevamente, se acostaron en la cama y no dejaban de comtenplarse entre miradas. Despúes de todo lo que pasaron, por ahora el tenerse el uno para el otro era su máxima felicidad. Amon contemplaba el cuerpo de Akira y pensó._

"Akira... esperame... te prometo que algún día... cuando deje de ser un ser hibrido te correspondere en cuerpo y alma mi amor por tí".

"En una decisión unánime, ambos dieron todo lo que tenían para adquirir su nueva propiedad. Akira se encargaría de ponerse en contacto con el proveedor y cualquier papeleo que se necesitase. Si debían marcharse, deberían empezar a empacar en cuanto antes".  
  
  
  


Continuará...


	4. " Con cualquier color te ves hermosa"

_Un nuevo día aguardaba para la pareja, esta vez y como de costumbre Akira se levantó temprano, preparó un desayuno tanto como para ella y él. Amon se despertó y pudo percibir aquel aroma de dicha comida. Desde que se convirtio en ghoul, lo que más detestaba era comer carne humana, claro el nunca lastimaba a sus victimas. Su consumo se basaba en personas fallecidas. Que horribles tiempos eran aquellos, tener que adapatarse como ghoul era la prueba más difícil que debía someterse todos los días. Pero ahora, Akira está a su lado y ambos lucharán por todas las adversidades que estén el camino. Ambos diisfrutaron del desayuno hasta que Akira decidió ir al supermercado, la comida de Maris Stella había terminado._

\- ex investigador Amon (como ella suele llamarlo la mayoría de veces). Regresó en seguida iré por la comida de Maris Stella.

\- Akira, déjame acompañarte. 

\- No. Tú quédate con Maris Stella. No te preocupes no tardaré.

\- Ve con cuidado... estaré pendiente de tí eso lo sabes.

\- Lo sé... Amon.

_Akira se despidió como de costumbre, se paro de cunclillas, tomó la camiseta de Amon y la jalo hacia ella y le dio un cálido beso que ambos disfrutaron._

_Cuando Akira salió de casa, imaginaba en su mente el torso desnudo de Amon. Jamás en su vida había compartido un calor maravillosamente exquisito, sentir la piel y el aroma del hombre que ama la llenaba de felicidad. Aquel vació y miedo que hace unos meses atrás sometía a su corazón, poco a poco estaba desapareciendo. Ella lo ama, desesperadamente lo ama. Jamás pensó admitirlo, pero ahora, ella está rendida a sus pies_.

-▪-  
  


Al llegar al supermercado, se encontro con rostros muy conocidos. Touka y Kaneki.

-Akira san. Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has pasado?

\- ¿Kaneki...ken?... vaya tanto tiempo. Bien, gracias... ¿pero que haces tú en supermercado?

\- vine a adquirir... comida sintética. Contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

("Es justo como Juuzuo lo dijo" pensó para sí misma).

\- Ya veo, con que al fin lograron estrenar estos productos.

\- sí, afortudamente dicha comida tiene los mismos nutrientes de la comida humana. Me siento muy feliz por ello.

\- Yo.. también... kaneki ken.

\- Tan seria como siempre (intervino Touka).

\- Touka... (akira quedó perpleja, pudo notar que Touka estaba embarazada)

\- ¡felicidades!. Respondió al ver a la pareja de esposos esperar su segundo bebé, mientras se acercó sin recelo al ya abultado vientre de la ghoul)

\- gracias. Contestaron alegremente.

\- ¿niño o niña?

\- es niño Akira san.

\- ya veo, con que después de todo así luce una familia. Aquella escena hizo que Mado los viera de manera nostálgica. Ella perdió a su madre y padre, pero ¿cuando formaría su propia familia? No estaba tan segura... mejor dicho ¿cuándo Amon podra tocarla como mujer?. Ella conocía como era el, a veces su rectitud le fastiada un poco... de vez en cuando le gustaría que el fuese un chico malo... bueno, tan solo un poco. Touka se percató de eso, así que de inmediato dijo.

\- Akira... y que esperas para formar familia con Amon. Kaneki se quedó frio, el sabía y conocía como eran sus dos camaradas, especialmente Akira cuando el fue Haise Sassaki.

\- To.. touka... chan. No digas tonterías. Intervino kaneki.

_Akira se quedó perpleja, pero tenía razón Touka. Cuando ella podrá ser madre. No lo sabía. Así que para no "quedar mal" ante la pregunta de la mujer ghoul está respondió._

\- kaneki Ken.. no son tonterías. Supongo que algún día no muy lejano. Si me permiten, me reti..

\- Akira -interviene touka- lo siento, no quise incomodarte. Y aprovechando la oportunidad, me gustaría que vinieras tu y Amon a mi casa. Kaneki y yo estamos preparando una pequeña reunión y deseamos que estuviesen presentes.

\- es cierto, touka chan y yo queríamos contactarlos. Pero es dificil dar con ustedes dos. Por favor akira san acepte.

\- Supongo que está bien. ¿Siguen viviendo en aquella cafetería?

\- Si.. dijeron ambos.

\- Nos vemos... ¿a que hora?

\- 8:00 pm. Touka respondió mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo.

\- entendido. Adiós.

Akira tomó la comida de Maris Stella y regresó a casa.  
  


-¤-  
  


_A pesar de que Touka y Akira perdieron a sus padres, aquellos enfrentamientos habían quedado en el pasado. Ahora es justo y necesario mirar al futuro. Llegó a casa, sacó sus zapatos y dijo "tadaima"... no hubo respuesta alguna. De dirigió hacia la cocina para guardar la comida de su gata cuando en el sofá vio una escena realmente tierna._

_Maris Stella se había dormido en el pecho de Amon, y este para no moverla se encontraba inmóvil. Amon de verdad era una mezcla entre un hombre fuerte, serio, tímido en ocasiones.. pero también alegre y muy tierno. Cielos, lo amaba._

\- Amon... que significa esto. ¿Qué hace Maris Stella acurrucada en tu pecho?.

\- ha... este... yo... hump... solo estabamos descansando. -Respondió avergonzado-.

\- no titubees... despúes de todo así eres. Aunque la que debería estar acurrucada en tu pecho, soy yo. Amon se puso rojo como de costumbre... definitivamente, Akira disfrutaba "torturarlo" así.

Ella tomó a su preciada mascota y con delicadeza la recostó en su cama.

\- Por cierto, Amon. Me encontre con kaneki ken y me... bueno nos invitó a una cena junto con su esposa Touka. 

-¿ en serio?

\- Sip. Les dije que iremos.

-¿ Estas segura? 

\- siempre estoy segura. Además Amon, kaneki ken tiene una admiración por tí y tú por el así que antes de irnos... creo que sería bueno ver sus rostros una vez más.

\- tienes razón contestó el...pero debo debería regresar a mi antiguo departamento..No tengo mi ropa aquí

\- vamos. 

_Ambos salieron de la casa de Mado, se subieron a su automovil y llegaron al edificio en donde vivía amon. En el camino aprovecharon para ver algunas cajas. Aquel condominio fue construido por la extinta CCG, especialmente para los investigadores. Akira no aceptó vivir ahí ya que no soportaría ver a sus ex compañeros todo el tiempo... bueno así era ella despúes de todo._

_Unicamente tomaron las ropas de Amon, y algunos libros. No había mucho que empacar, Amon vivía solo luego de abandonar aquel orfanato en donde paso toda su infancia y adolescencia. Aquellos días junto a su padre Donato Porpora solo quedaran en sus más intimos recuerdos._

_Una vez con las cosas listas, ambos embarcaron su viaje de retorno a casa._

_-▪-_

_Ya mismo era hora para la cena que tenían con sus colegas. Akira se encontraba en el debate de que usar y Amon ya estaba más que listo, la estaba esperando afuera de su habitación._

-¿azul o negro? ¿blanco o rojo?. Que opinas Maris Stella.

\- Miaww... miawww...

\- tu opinión no ayuda mucho ¿sabes?

De repente la gata salió de la habitación de su dueña, empujó con su pequeño cuerpo la puerta y empezó a maullar a Amon... este por su parte fue a ver que le sucedió a la gata, pues no dejaba de maullar con dirección a la.puerta de Akira. La tomo entre sus brazos y entró a la habitación.

\- ¿qué sucede Maris Ste.. no terminó de hablar. Akira estaba solo en ropa anterior, tomando con sus manos aquellos armadores que sujetaban dos vestidos, uno azul y negro.

Era hermosa, la mujer que amaba con todo su ser, aquella que lo llenaba e iluminaba estaba parada al frente suyo casi sin ropa. La deseaba tanto, pero nuevamente venía aquella rectitud de no poder tocarla por miedo a laatimarla...

\- ex investigador Amon... como supuse... eres un ex investigador "pervertido".

\- A.. akira.. no es la.primera vez que te veo así... 

\- Es la segunda.

\- ah decir verdad no.. es la segunda... ♡

\- ¿A que te refires?

\- No es la segunda vez que veo tu cuerpo así. De hecho cuando recién nos conocimos y te traje a casa... fuí por medicina y al llegar... te habías quitado... tu sola las medias y la falda.

\- ¡que yo hice qué!..pero cuando me levante, yo si traía mi falda...

\- Yo tuve que....ponertela....no.podía dejarte así... yo...

\- No sé por que me sorprendo, si ya sé como eres.

Amon se acercó a abrazarla, la acurrucó hacia su pecho y respiró el dulce aroma de su cabello.

\- Con cualquier color te ves hermosa.

Akira hizo lo mismo, se paro en cunclillas, jalo del blazer de Amon y lo besó.

-Te amo, dijo ella.

-Yo.. te amo más... dijo Amon. La mirada de ambos reflejaban cercanía y tranquilidad.  
  


_\- ¤ -_

_La reunión había inciado, todos los.camaradas y participes de guerra dragón estaban unidos en aquella pequeña cafetería de Kaneki y Touka. Era realmente reconfortante ver a todos unidos ahí. Touka había preparado de igual forma dos tipos de comida una para humanos y ghouls. La velada parecía no acabar, y por su puesto un poco de licor no podía faltar... grave error para Akira que era malisima para tomar... en su estado empezó a molestar a Kaneki de mil y unas formas y luego fue contra el pobre de Juuzuo aunque este también no se dejaba molestar. Cada palabra que salía de su boca era graciosa, hasta que quedó profundamente dormida en brazos de Amon. Kaneki aprovechó la situación para conversar amenamente con el ex investigador, aquel que perdono su vida...( ambos)._

\- Me alegra ver a Akira san de esa manera. Tan feliz...

\- A mi igual, daría todo por verla así.

\- Amon san... estoy seguro que será así.

\- kaneki... aún recuerdo aquellas palabras tuyas cuando conversamos en la azotea. Las llevó muy presente... pero tengo dudas.

-¿dudas? A que te refieres...

\- Amo a Akira... de esto estoy completamente seguro, pero ahora que soy mitad ghoul y ella es completamente humana, tengo miedo de lastimarla. Sé que en el fondo ya no siento ese "rencor" o "asco" de ser ghoul como lo tenía al inicio... pero... kaneki... ahora que tengo la.oportunidad de conversar contigo, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿no extrañas ser humano?

\- ya veo... con esas son tus dudas... pues Amon san el ser medio ghoul me ha dado la facultad de cuidar a mi familia, hacer cosas por ellos que jamás lo hubise podido lograr si fuera humano. A pesar de que la guerra entre ghouls y humanos se dio por finalizada, todavía hay ghouls que no pueden aceptarlo, su deseo ya no es comer humanos para vivir, es mero capricho, el matar por rencor. Ahora que tú eres un ghoul, dime ¿si fueses humano y Akira san estuvise a punto de ser atacada por un ghoul o humano con intensiones malditas podrías defenderla a toda costa?...

\- la defendería sin importar que... pero estoy consciente de que la fuerza que tengo ahora es mil veces mejor que cuando era humano. Daría todo por ella...

\- entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta. Akira san es lo más valioso para tí, además ella te ha aceptado por ser como eres, jamás te dejo de amar. Recuerdo aquellos días en donde era Haise Sassaki y trabajaba con Akira San... ella cada que escuchaba ti nombre ... no dejaba de tener esa mirada melancólica...

\- maldición... he sido un estúpido por tener estas dudas... ¡ME SIENTO COMO UN IDIOTA!

\- te entiendo... yo solía conflictuarme por todo y no hacer nada, pero es parte de tu evolución personal el cuestionarte algunas actitudes para luego cambiar y evolucionar.

Kaneki tenía razón... cada una de sus palabras era todo lo que Amon necesitaba saber y que mejotr mentor que un híbrido como Kaneki, el cual ha pasado y experimentando las mismas situaciones.

\- gracias... kaneki ken.

\- No hay de que Amon ...San.

\- por cierto... creo que tal vez... bueno por el.momento sea la ultima vez que los veamos.

-¡eh!¿ Por que lo dices?

\- Akira y yo hemos decicido mudarnos por un tiempo a Kyoto. Queremos empezar una nueva vida los dos _._

\- Ya veo... entonces Amon san esto no es un adiós... es un hasta pronto.. les deseo lo.mejor y que encuentren la felicidad absoluta.

\- Gracias nuevamente Kaneki...  
  


_Amon se despidó de todos mientras cargaba a Akira en su espaldas, tomó las llaves del carro de su mujer y la acostó en la parte trasera y manejo hasta llegar a casa. En el trayecto, no dejaban de sonar las palabras de Kaneki. Tenía razón ya no valía la pena dudar. Era hora de ser felicices sin importar qué. Ahora que parte de él es de natiraleza ghoul, aprovecharía esa "ventaja" para cuidar a Akira._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Continuará...


	5. Adiós Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, si te ha gustado como va la historia, no olvides de darme tu apoyo.  
> El próximo capítulo tiene contenido +18.  
> Además, publicaré un pequeño One-shot de ellos.

_A pasado alrededor de una semana, todas las cosas en casa de Akira ya estaban perfectamente empacadas. Su nuevo hogar los esperaba ahora en kyoto. Akira se había encargado de la compra de la pequeña casa y algunos detalles más como la mudanza_.  
_Pero... ¿cúal será el nuevo futuro para estos ex investigadores? ¿habrá peligros y enemigos en el camino?... aquellas preguntas son cosas que todavía se deben resolver._

_Ambos salieron de aquel pequeño departamento y se subieron al auto junto con Maris Stella, por su puesto ella ya estaba metida en su canasta portátil, regalo que su dueña había comprado cuando adquirió su primer sueldo. Antes de partir, Akira y Amon debían despedirse de alguien muy especial... por su puesto que, de vez en cuando lo visitarían._  
_¡Eso era una promesa!_  
_Llegaron al cementerio y fueron a la tumba de Mado. Querían contarle una gran noticia, ellos a partir de ahora viviran juntos por el resto de su vida..._

\- Padre, hemos venido a conversar contigo, Amon y yo queremos decirte que... hemos decicido vivir juntos. Sé muy bien que si estuvieses vivo, aceptarías mi relación con Amon apesar de que ahora sea un ser hibrido. Muy en el fondo estoy segura que... al "ex investigador" Koutarou lo aceptaras. Después de todo el es un maravilloso hombre. Desearía que estuvieras a mi lado en estos momentos para compartir mi felicidad contigo.

_Aquellas palabras por parte de Akira hicieron que el corazón de Amon se regocijara de alegría. Ella lo ama tal y como es... ahora._

_\- S_ eñor Mado. Prometo que cuidaré de Akira... ella es la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón... inclusive soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes le aseguró que hubiera ido personalmente a pedir su mano como se debe. La haré feliz... sumamente feliz. Esa es mi palabra de hombre.

L _a pareja dejó flores frescas, limpieron las pequeñas telarañas que irrumpían en la lapida. Dieron un último adiós_ _a Kureo Mado._ _Amon se dispuso a conducir, despúes de todo el viaje sería un poco largo. Se puso al volante y Akira no dejo de tomar su mano mientras este manejaba... aquel calor, aquella sensación de tocar su piel la hacían sentirse viva._  
_No quería volver a perderlo, suficiente tuvo cuando pensó que aquel investigador con sentido de la justicia, "pervertido", amante de la comida dulce habí_ a muerto. _Fueron dos dolorosos años que mantuvo aquel sufrimiento para ella misma. Pero ahora el está a su lado y es lo único que importa._

-¤-

 _Su viaje a Kyoto fue un exito, afortudamente los de la mudanza habían hecho su trabajo perfectamente dejandoles sus cosas en la nueva casa. Estacionaron el auto en el jardín, Akira tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta de ahora en adelante, ambos compartirían ese hogar._  
_Amon sacó a Maris Stella de su canasta y aquella gata entró sin pensarlo dos veces_.

\- ¿ qué dices Maris Stella te gusta tu nuevo hogar? Preguntó Akira.

  
\- Miauuw- maulló su gata.

  
\- ¡ya veo! eres igual que yo, tienes buenos gustos en todo -dijo mientras regresaba a ver a Amon de pies a cabeza-

\- Yo... también debería decir que tengo buenos gustos, Akira.

  
\- Por supuesto que los tienes.. investigador pervertido.

  
\- ¿Siempre vas a llamarme así? - respondió Amon alzando su ceja.

  
\- Así es... ese es mi apodo para tí.

  
\- jamás pensé que la gran Akira Mado de personalidad "estoica" se fijaría en un pervertido como yo. Contésto sarcasticamente.

  
\- bueno uno nunca sabe investigador Amon... de quién puede enamorarse en el camino... pero a pesar de que era un poco estoica, te fijaste en mi y me amas ¿no es así?

  
\- No lo voy a negar... recuerdo aquellos días que trabajamos juntos... era dificil entablar conversación contigo, había momentos en los que me daba por vencido pero, jamás me arrepentí de insistir. Despúes de todo eres la mujer que amo... pero...

\- ¡pero!... pregunto Akira.

\- después de que me secuestraron y torturaron para convertirme en ghoul y lograr escapar me sentí imponente al no buscarte. Tenía miedo a tu rechazo... fuí un idiota por dejarte sola esos dos años. Yo..

\- Shh.. Ya hemos hablado de eso Amon... no importa eso... ya no es necesario mencionarlo.

  
\- Akira... te amo.

  
\- Amon, yo también te amo.

 _Con una desesperación Amon tomó a Akira entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente... esa mujer lo volvia loco, pero ella se separó de inmediato, haciendo que Amon se sorprendiera_.

\- ¿porqué eres tan cruel conmigo cariño?... me besas de esa manera tan adictiva que me provoca que me hagas tuya... pero sé que tienes miedo de que salga herida. 

_Akira mira al suelo un tanto decepcionada de la situación. Ella lo deseaba como hombre, necesitaba que su cuerpo se mezclara con el suyo... pero sabía como era el caracter de su pareja aunque esta vez la sorprendío._

\- Akira... no creas que no quiero hacerte el amor... he estado deseando esto por mucho tiempo por favor mirame... (Amon toma con sus manos el rostro de su mujer). Yo quiero hacerte mía con todo el amor que te tengo y lo haré. Prometo no descontrolar aquellos instintos míos. Si antes no lo podía hacer, era por mi maldita inseguridad de ser mitad humano-ghoul pero te prometo que ahora te protegeré con mi vida. Ya no siento resentimientos de mi actual naturaleza.

_Sus labios nuevamente empezaron a disfrutar del sabor del otro. Que adictiva sensación eran sus besos. Se separon unos instantes para tomar un poco de aire, Akira intervino esta vez._

-Amon.. las cosas debemos desempacar.. antes de..

  
\- Eso puede esperar, respondió mientras la amarcó entre sus brazos dirigiendose a su nueva habitación.  
  


Continuará...  
El próximo capítulo habrá lemon. Si es posible lo subiré hoy mismo. 


	6. Amon y Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo tiene contenido +18

_Amon acostó delicadamente a Akira en su cama sin dejar de besarla. Ambos con el calor de sus caricias exploraron sus cuerpos. Akira era testigo de como sus manos tan pequeñas tocaban el pecho de Amon, era una sensación indescriptible... cuantas noches había soñado con tenerlo así entre sus brazos, correspondiendo aquel amor que paso por varios obstáculos._   
_Sin dudarlo más, Amon empezó a deleitarse con el cuello de Akira... sus labios succionaban aquella carne fresca que lo volvíá loco, provocando así un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de su mujer._

-Akira... deseo morder tu cuello...  
\- ¡Hazlo!... no hables más... marcame para siempre.  
\- me controlaré... te prometo...  
C _on sus dientes poco a poco fue disfrtando aquella piel que lo volvía loco._

" ** _Solo dios sabe de donde sacó fuerzas Amon para no devorarla".._**.

_Akira de igual forma, se acercó al cuello del pelinegro y lo mordió, Amaba su aroma, amaba todo de el..._

_**Ahora** _ _**acaban de marcarse de por vida... después de todo aquella pequeña cicatríz sería el recuerdo de su primera noche juntos...** _

_Dejando atrás el dolor de aquella mordidura, Amon continuó dando dosis de placer a su mujer_. _Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja provocando en ella un leve gemido, después se atrevió a soplar dentro de su oído haciendo que Akira se encorbara de la excitación. Su piel empezaba a erizarse... aquel hombre tan grande y musculoso debía ser cuidadoso con ella, pero la mujer era un exquisito manjar para el. Su aroma lo estremecía, le hacía perder la poca cordura que tenía._  
 _Las caricias empezaron a ser más ambiciosas, y la ropa ya era era un fastidio._  
 _Akira mientras besaba a Amon con sus manos empezó a retirarle el abrigo, y luego su camiseta dejandolo semisdesnudo, de igual forma su amado hizo las mismas acciones. El pudo contemplar el pecho de Akira, tan bonito y delicado propio de ella. Con una sola mano desabrocho su brazier exponiendo asi sus pequeños y delicados senos._  
 _Empezó a lamer su aureola derecha y luego la succiono mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba su seno izquierdo._

 _-_ ah... Amon... fueron las palabras que pudo soltar de sus labios...  
\- ¡Akira... ahg...! un gemido ronco por parte de su amado la excito más.

_Amon hizo varias veces aquellos movimientos con su lengua de manera alternada. Devoro, masajeo y succiono ambos pechos hasta que pequeñas marcas quedaron grabadas en sus senos._   
_La ambición del ex investigador por explorar el cuerpo de su Akira aún no finalizaba. Sacó su pantalón junto con el de ella, deseaba probarla más, saborearla más._   
_Dirigio su mirada hacia el vientre de Mado y sus labios empezaron a besar aquella fina piel... su lengua disfrutaba sentir aquella carne caliente, con unas gotitas de sudor._

\- Amon.. que... vas... hacer... ahg... -exclamó-  
\- Hacer..te... completamente mía...

_Beso tras beso en el vientre de su amada, era hora de conocer más alla, con sus dientes sacó aquella prenda intima de Mado, provocando en esta su asombro, la maniobra fue tán rápida que ni siquiera ella pudo cubrir su rostro de la verguenza. Quizá ese rapidez era la habilidad de un ghoul._   
_Cuando pudo deshacerse de aquella pequeña ropa intima, tomó con sus manos las piernas de Akira y las abrió lentamente... la miró unos segundos y preguntó_ _:_

-¿puedo?.

_Ella tan solo acentó su cabeza... en señal de que continuase. Al ver eso, el le regalo una sonrisa coqueta._

_Su lengua fue bajando lentamente hacia su clítoris, disfrutaba lamer aquella intimidad que le parecía exquisita. Nuevamente aquellas succiones pero ahora en su parte baja la hicieron gritar más duro, era señal de lo estaba disfrutando de aquellos "besos" que el híbrido le proporcionaba._

**¡AH.... AMOOOOON...!**  
 **¡AKIRAAA...! ¡AHG!.**..

 _Cada que pasaba su lengua por aquella pequeña cavidad, hacía que Mado se arquease. Amon definitivamente la estaba disfrutando. Ahora, delicadamente comenzó a introducir sus dedos medio e indice por la intimidad de su amada. Lentamente, ella sentía como aquellos dedos empezaban abrir su sexo. Amon inició con movimientos lentos y circulares, sentía como sus dedos se empapaban con la humedad de su mujer. Poco a poco, estos movimientos fueron más duros, Akira no podía más, lo necesitaba dentro de ella_.

-Amoon... ahhhg.... por favor.... te necesito ya...  
\- Akira... perdón si no me contengo...

_El pelinegro sacó sus dedos del clitorís de su mujer y se los llevo a la boca._

\- ¡Exquisita! - dijo el.

 _Akira solo lo veía sonrojada... cuando de repente, el se acomodó e introdujo su ya erecto miembro a la entrada de Mado_.

\- seré... cuidadoso...  
\- Lo.. sé... Amon...

 _Con suavidad, tomo su sexo y lo introdujo a la rubia. Con delicadeza finalmente pudo entrar en su intimidad_.

_Los movimientos fueron lentos, el sudor de sus cuerpos y sus gemidos eran el complemento perfecto para ambos amantes..._

_Poco a poco los movimientos empezaron a tornarse más duros y los gemidos que Akira soltaba de su boca lo excitaban aún más. Embestida tras embestida, sentía como su clítoris empezaba a contraerse... sus piernas temblaban... y su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora._   
_Amon la estaba llenado de placer... cada poro de su cuerpo adoraba mezclar el sudor de su hombre con el suyo. Presa en sus pensamientos, sintio como Amon ahora la puso en otra posición, la giro y por iner_ cia ella _estaba en cuatro. El nuevamente empezó a introducir su hombría por la feminidad húmeda de Mado y las estocadas esta vez fueron más profundas... los movimientos de cadera que él le proporcionaba realmente los disfrutaba. Una y otra vez las estocadas los excitaban a ambos. Hasta que Amon decidió que estaba satisfecho... al igual que Akira_.

\- Akira... me vengo... ahh..g...  
\- Yo... también Amon ¡aaahg!

 _De inmediato el azabache sacó su miembro del sexo de su mujer y aquel líquido seminal terminó por rociar a la delicada espalda de Akira. Ella sentía como aquellos flujos calientes caían sobre su piel._  
 _Ambos agotados, cayeron rendidos en su cama, Akira se apoyo del pecho de Amon y ella pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón_.

\- Amon... te amo...  
\- Akira, te amo....

_**Finalmente sellaron su acto de amor con un cálido beso. Después de todo ambos merecían ser felices...** _


	7. Vidas normales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He notado que algunas palabras están traduciendose automáticamente, voy a tratar de corregir ese problema, pues no se va a entender la narración.  
> Además, en este capítulo hay personajes de mi autoría... pero la trama sigue siendo la misma. Disculpas de nuevo si hay alguna palabra que no concuerde con la narrativa, estoy teniendo ese problema al momento de subir los capítulos.

D _espúes de que sus cuerpos se habían mezclado completamente, Akira simplemente no podía creer todas aquellas sensaciones que experimento por primera vez junto con Amon. Se sentía realmente amada, protegida y más que nada disfrutaba cada momento con su compañero de vida. Al fin estaba sintiendo lo que era la felicidad y el amor verdadero._

  
_Afortunadamente, los primeros días en Kyoto fueron muy tranquilos, inclusive pudieron encontrar un trabajo como profesores en un orfanato que acojía tanto a niños humanos como ghouls. Aquella brecha separatista de ambas razas poco a poco iba fragmentandose. En su primer día de trabajo, el director llamado kaname Fujiwara un hombre muy apuesto cuyos ojos azules y cabello rubio hacían un contraste perfecto con su piel blanquesina, alto de 1.87 les dio la respectiva bienvenida._

**Orfanato: "Santa Lucía"**

\- Es un placer poder trabajar con ustedes, señorita Mado y señor Koutarou. Estoy seguro que, de ahora en adelante bajo sus enseñanzas muchos de estos niños tanto ghouls como humanos tendrán un propósito en la vida, especialmente lejos de guerras o de masacres. Además, el orfanato "Santa Lucía" es conocedor de su participación en la guerra dragón. Me siento honrado por su presencia. 

\- Gracias por las palabras señor Fujiwara, estamos más que seguros que realizaremos un excelente trabajo para el futuro de estos niños - exclamo Amon mientras hacía una reverencia.

\- Así es, la educación de esos pequeños están en las mejores manos. Dijo Akira.

\- Me parece perfecto. Por favor acompañenme, les daré un pequeño tour por el orfanato y también les presentaré a los demás tutores.

_Los tres salieron del gran despacho de Fujiwara. Les indico cada rincón del orfanato y también les presento a los demás tutores con quienes serían compañeros de trabajo. Sus nombres eran: el señor Jako Ashimura, (ghoul) Amy Naoki (humana), Kei Yasano (humano) y Mari Yoshida (ghoul)._

\- Desde ahora ella serán sus compañeros.

"Mucho gusto dijeron todos".

\- ne ne... Fujiwara kun ¿ acaso te olvidas de mi? Intervino una mujer de cabellos oscuros, que ha decir verdad era muy bonita.

\- ¡Oh cielos Marina! En donde estabas. Amon, Akira ella es Marina mi secretaria. Es la encargada de administrar todos los papelos de adopción de los niños. Aquella mujer se acercó y se presentó ante los nuevos maestros. Especilamente tuvo atenciones especiales a Amon.

" Dios mio... que guapo... creo que al fin podré divertirme un poco" pensó mientras veía al azabache, Akira estaba pendiente de como aquella mujer lo miraba de manera pasional.

Por otra parte, Amon se percató de que Fujiwara no dejaba de ver de pies a cabeza a Akira. Se estaba empezando a fastidiarse.

"Es idea mía o Fujiwara san no deja de ver a Akira".

_Luego de aquella extraña presentación, cada uno de los tutores partió a dar clases a sus grupos designados. Todo salió sin ninguna novedad, los niños eran educados, amables y muy responsables._

_Llegó la hora del receso y todos salieron al gran jardín que tenían los niños. El personal de cocina había preparado grandes raciones de comida divididas en dos._

_Una para humanos y otra para ghouls con la comida sintética que afortunadamente había adquirido gran territorio en el mercado._

_Los demás profesores tambien eran muy amables con Amon y Akira. Empezaron a tener una pequeña charla de sociabilización._

_De repente, un grupo de chicas se acercó hacia donde Akira_.

\- Disculpe señorita Akira... ¿podría trenzarme el cabello?, quiero lucir hermosa como usted.

_Mado se sorprendió un poco de sus palabras, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la chica y empezó a trenzar su cabello._

\- oh vaya, quedó muy bonito, gracias señorita Akira.  
\- No hay de que pequeña.

  
\- yo... yo también quiero. Intervino otra señorita.

  
\- ¡claro! Ven dejame trenzar tu cabello, respondió Akira.

_Amon contemplaba aquella escena. El estaba seguro de que Akira sería una excelente madre._   
_Luego de despedirse de las pequeñas, Akira se dirigió a donde Amon para conversar un poco. El azabache se encontraba jugando con un grupo de niños pequeños._

-¤-

  
ex investigador Amon. Por lo que veo, te gustan mucho los niños. ¿No es así?.  
\- Si... el solo ver a esos niños sin padres me recuerda a mis días en el orfanato... siempre deseaba con tener mi propia familia, aunque más bien dicho ya tengo una.

\- ¿A que te refieres? Preguntó Akira sorprendida.

\- que ahora tu y maris stela son mi familia. Amon abrazó a su mujer, ¿pero sabes Akira? Me gustaría algún día que tu y yo seamos padres.

\- Amon... te lo prometo... pero solo cuando sea el momento indicado.

\- Lo se... esperaré.

_Aquella escena íntima no fue de agrado para Marina. Ella había puesto sus ojos en Amon el sería suyo y de nadie más._

" Vaya, al parecer tendré que encargarme de algunos obstáculos en mi camino" ¡tsk!.


	8. Cálidez

Nota: el siguiente capítulo contiene material +18.

**Un mes después**

  
_Con el trabajo, los niños, sus compañeros, las clases, etc. El nuevo ambiente en Kyoto, emanaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Cuando Amon y Akira trabajaban bajo las órdenes de la desaparecida "CCG", muchas emociones experimentan en su día al día, menos la tranquilidad._ _Era muy difícil sufrir dificultades en donde su vida depende de un hilo._   
_Pero ahora, bajo el calor de su nuevo y pequeño hogar, ambos nuevamente son capaces de disfrutar de su intimidad. Akira le había prometido niños a Amon pero todavía no era el momento indicado, además tenía cierta preocupación de como llevaría un embarazo de tal magnitud. Amon es mitad humano-ghoul y por la experiencia de Touka junto con kaneki, aquel embarazo de la ghoul fue muy delicado. Despúes de todo "Haise Sassaki" también era humano._ _ue llegase la hora de formar una familia, sería una decisión muy importante para ambos._

\- Entonces, ¿qué fué lo que te dijo la doctora ?.

\- Pues ... no hay mucha ciencia. Solo debo tomar las pastillas a la hora indicada hasta terminar la caja, luego descansar una semana y volver a tomarlas así constantemente. No es nada difícil, además no quiero volver a tener otro susto de embarazo.

**Flash back.**

  
\- Amon no me siento bien ... todo lo que como yo sabe horrible. Tengo muchas naúseas ...

\- Akira ... dejame tocar tu frente ... al sentir tienes fiebre. Déjame llevarte al doctor.   
\- Amon ... además no me ha bajado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no te ha bajado?

\- La regla ¡idiota! Tengo un retraso. Aquella vez que lo hicimos no nos cuidamos ... ¿tú crees que yo este embarazada? Por que de ser así ... yo no sabría que hacer ...

\- Akira, mirame. Todo estará bien recuerda que yo estoy a tu lado sin importar nada, siempre estaré para ti.

A _kira se sometió a unos analisis de rutina y afortunadamente lo único que tenía era un poco de estrés. Además el curry extra picante que había ingerido el día anterior en el trabajo fue la causante de dichas molestias._

\- Doctor: Señorita Akira, le sugiero que por un buen tiempo no ingiera comidas picantes, su estómago necesita desinflamar el ardor.

\- Entonces ¿no estoy embarazada?.

\- ¿jah? ... ¿usted creyó que era síntomas de embarazo?

\- Ah decir verdad, sí. Inclusive no ha llegado mi periodo.

\- a veces esos retrasos ocurren por la gran carga del estres. Necesita tranquilizarse. Pero descuide no esta embarazada. Si desea concebir, nosotros la podemos ayudar en planificación familiar solo necesitamos sus da...

\- ¡No gracias! Me alegro de no estarlo. Solo necesito comer cosas ligeras y relajarme. Entendido. Si me disculpa gracias doctor.

**Fin flash back.**

  
\- Akira ... siento que aquella vez me deje llevar y no supe medir las consecuencias de mis actos. Te prometo que yo también seré cuidadoso.

\- cariño... o mejor dicho ex investigador Amon. No pongas esa cara, además me parece muy bien que tu también te cuides será mejor para ambos. Uno nunca sabe que grado de posibilidades jueguen en nuestra contra.

\- Lo sé... es muy pronto para tener hijos. Apenas estamos empezando con todo. Por ahora, me basta y me sobra estar a tu lado. Dijo Amon mientras abrazaba de la cintura a Akira.

  
\- Amon te amo...  
\- Y yo a ti Akira.

_En aquella posición, Amon se aferró al pecho de Akira. Definitivamente la deseaba. La rubia lo atrajo más a su pecho y con sus dedos empezó a masajear su cabello. Amon se separo unos instantes y desabrocho aquella gabardina negra de Mado, una de sus favoritas pues fue un regalo que el mismo compró para ella. Desponjandose de aquella prenda, Akira lo miraba fijamente y desató su corbata. Poco a poco la ropa iba desapareciendo hasta que nuevamente se quedaron en ropa interior. Esta vez, Amon la cargo y la llevo hacia el baño, puso la temparura perfecta en la tina de baño y una vez lista, tomo a su mujer y la sumergió. Con delicadeza, empezó a safar aquel trenzado caracteristico que solía usar._

\- Que.. ¿qué haces Amon?- preguntó sorprendida.

\- Solo estoy ... mimandote un poco.

 _Con sus manos empezó a masajear lentamente el cuero cabelludo de su mujer ... fue tal su intensidad que ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sus la_ bios.

\- ¿Me detengo?.

\- No... continúa... pero por favor entra conmigo.

\- Esta bien.

_Sin vacilar Amon se sacó lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Akira se puso roja pero no era la primera vez que disfrutaba de aquel bello cuerpo desnudo. Ya en la bañera, Akira hizo lo mismo, en delante del moreno se sacó el brazier y sus bragas. Ella podía ser jodidamente malvada cuando se lo proponía._

\- Al parecer... todavía no te acostumbras al verme desnuda... ¿eh?.

\- eso debería decirlo yo, intervino Koutarou. Pero poder disfrutar de cada centimetro de tu piel es muy delicioso para mi.

 _Ambos empezaron a besarse, sus lenguas sentían el sabor del otro. Su respiración empezaba a agitarse. El agua no solo mantenía calientes sus cuerpos si no que también relajaba sus músculos. Cada beso era más salvaje que el anterior, su deseo fue tal que ambos se mordieron su_ s _labios_. Sus ojos empezaron a perderse _bajo la mirada del otro. El pelinegro mientras disfrutaba de aquellos labios carnosos, con sus dedos, se introdujo levemente en la cavidad de ella. Sus movimientos circulares, laterales, de arriba a abajo hicieron que la rubia nuevamente soltara un gemido._

\- ahhhgg... eres... jodidamente... cruel.

_Al escuchar eso, Amon dejo de besar sus labios y esta vez fue hacia sus pechos. Los empezó a lamer delicadamente, morder y succionar eso sí sin dejar de explorar la intimidad de Mado. Aquella mujer no podía más sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Ella también deseaba saborearlo y llenarlo de placer._

\- Amon... yo... ahg... quiero... también...

\- ah... que cosa... akira.. dijo mientras disfrutaba de sus pechos.

\- To... carte.. sabo..reate.

\- entiendo- el azabache se sentó al filo de aquella tina de baño dejando expuesto su mienbro erecto. Akira lo veía excitada. Aquel cuerpo detallado y musculoso la volvían loca.

\- Espero... que con esto... no rompas mi útero.

-¡qué! Dijo el "sorprendido".

\- Nada... es solo una broma...

\- jamás entederé tu mal sentido del humor.

\- Pero si creo que entiendas esto.

 _Akira empezó a masajear con sus pequeñas manos el sexo de su novio... aquella masturbación hizo que el pelinegro soltara un gemido ronco, ella solo sonrió de manera traviesa ahora lentamente empezo a poner su pequeña boca sobre el miembro del moreno. Sus movimientos de arriba hacia abajo hizo que aquella carne dura emperaza a hincharze._  
 _Una y otra vez esos movimientos de "vaiven" junto con el compás de sus manos tocando aquellos testículos hicieron que Amon soltara gemidos más ronco_ s.

-¡Akira....! Ahgggh.....

_El la veía como nunca, sus pechos marcados por sus besos, su desnudez, su excitación todo .... hacían que le rercordara aquellos sueños húmedos que tenía con Mado cuando esta fue su compañera de trabajo. Ahora el tenerla así, a su lado y amándolo no era un sueño si no una realidad. Aquellos movimientos con sus manos y boca hicieron que el pelinegro llegara al extasis._

\- Akira... me vengo...

\- No...gg... me ....impogta.... respondió mientras seguía deleitando su paladar con aquel apetitoso manjar.

\- Lo... siento...

 _De repente, como si fuese una descarga electrica, aquellos fuídos terminaron llenando por completo la boca de Akira. Al verla así llena de el, respondió._  
\- perdón... es solo que ya no pude más. Amón tomo el rostro de la rubia mientras limpiaba con sus manos los labios de ella.

\- No te preocupes... pero ahora te necesito dentro de mi...

Ambos decidieron darse un pequeño descanso y nuevamente sus cuerpos se deleitaron bajo el "vaiven" de sus movimientos...

  
Lastimosamente, habían dos personas que no dejaban de pensar en ellos.

_Fujiwara:_

_"Akira Mado... me pregunto que tipo de relación tienes con Koutarou Amon_ "

_Marina._   
_" Al parecer, al idiota de Fujiwara le gusta la tal Mado. Creo que podré sacar provecho de esto"._

_-¤-_

_Mientras tanto, en su pequeño despacho dentro de los aposentos de su morada. Kaname Fujiwara mientras absorbía un poco de "vino" no, mejor dicho sangre humana, no dejaba de pensar en aquella bella mujer, Akira Mado. Jamás en su vida había conocido a una mujer de mirada fría y rostro delicado, le parecía exquisita, como una creación casi perfecta. Pero, algo no cuadraba, el tal Amon ¿que era para ella? En su entrevista de trabajo nunca mencionaron nada de su relación y hasta entonces a Fujiwara tampoco le importaba hasta que la vio detenidamente aquel día que la llamó a su oficina._   
_El finjía muy bien... jamás ha sido un ser amable y disfrutaba de carne fresca... el era un renegado que interfería en la paz que tanto trabajo costó..._

-Flash back-

  
_-_ _señorita Mado_ , la mandé a llamar por que he detectado una falla en su registro de actividades. Los informes están incompletos.

\- Eso es imposible, yo misma le dí a Marina todos los documentos de mis actividades. Debe haber un error. Si me permite, voy a buscarla para que me de respuestas. Yo no suelo tener errores.

\- Vaya... por su manera de hablar puedo deducir que usted es muy meticulosa con su trabajo.

\- lo soy, desde pequeña me han enseñado hacer las cosas bien.

_" maldita sea estoy segura que esa tal Marina ha intervenido en mis documentos, es visto a que ella no le caigo del todo bien... mi intuición no falla" pensó mientras escuchaba a su "jefe hablar"._

\- no se preocupe Mado, no es necesario hacer un escándalo. La próxima vez solo sea más cuidadosa.

\- tenga por seguro que así será.

\- Por cierto Mado, la carpeta que trae en sus manos ¿es suya?. Dijo señalando a aquella pequeña carpeta de color morado, adornada con stickers de pequeños gatos siamés, llamó la atención de su jefe.

\- Sí... ¿por?.

\- ¿a usted le gustan los gatos?.

\- me... gustan mucho- dijo apenada.

\- Vaya entonces somos dos, yo solía tener un gato persa pero lastimosamente falleció debido a su avanzada edad. ¿usted tiene uno?.

\- Sí, es una gata muy bella e inteligente su nombre es Maris Stella.

\- ¿La quiere?.

\- de hecho la adoro, es como si fuera una hija para mí. Mi padre me la regalo cuando era pequeña.

\- Ya veo. En ese caso quiero que acepte esto.

Fujiwara sacó de su cajón una caja de color azulada, se levantó de su asciento y se acercó a Akira depositandole en su mano dicho regalo

\- ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó incrédula.

\- permitame abrirlo por usted. Mire es un dije en forma de gato, este era un regalo para mi hermana fallecida no tiene caso de que yo lo tenga a estas alturas de la vida. No me gusta revivir cosas de mi pasado.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo... no creo que yo sea digna de usar algo como esto, además creo que podría darselo a alguien más.

\- ¿ alguien más?, seré honesto. No tengo a alguien más que le gusten los gatos, así que por favor acepta esto, creo que se verá mejor en tí. No malinterpretes mis intenciones... Akira san.

_Con un poco de descofianza, Akira tomó aquella caja y la guardó._

\- entonces gracias, me aseguraré de atesorarlo.

**\- Fin flash back-**

  
Al parecer querida Mado, no somos diferentes del todo. Bueno un poco, tú eres una humana cuya carne me parece exquisita y yo soy un depredador..aquella comida sintética no se compara con aquel delicioso aroma que emanas de tu piel. Quisiera comerte, pero más que eso deseo hacerte mía, seras mi reina. Y si de ser posible te convertiras en una ghoul... el tal Amon no me da buena espina, su olor es inusual... es humano pero su aroma también se percibe como al de un ghoul. ¿ _será híbrido?... ¡ese maldito bastardo!_ Pero, lo que conflictua más es ¿ _**será tu hombre?**_ Estoy más que seguro que ese desgraciado ya te ha follado.

**Al día siguiente en el orfanato...**

  
_Fujiwara decidió vigilar cada uno de los pasos de Akira, hasta que se topó con una escena de la cual más adelante podría sacar provecho... su obseción por Akira cada vez más iba incrementando._   
_En el amplio jardín del orfanato, detráa de un frondoso arból pudo ver como Akira y Amon se estaban besando mientras que en su dirección opuesta pudo visualizar a una Marina muy abatida._

_¿acaso esa mujer bastarda podría ser su aliada? No podía perder nada en proponerselo._

_Sin vacilar más, se retiró del lugar y más tarde llamó a Marina a su despacho para hablar de negocios._

\- Marina tu has estado conmigo todo este tiempo así que dejaré de fingir. Te has preguntado a donde van aquellas jovencitas entre 15 a 18 años. Ellas no son adoptadas, ellas van a casas de ghouls o de humanos que aportan una gran cantidad de dinero. Muchas terminan deboradas y otras se convierten en simples prostitutas para satisfacer los deseos carnales de sus dueños. Despúes de todo la sociedad ghoul de la humana no son tan diferentes despúes de todo.

\- ¿tú crees que eso no lo sospechaba? Por su puesto que lo sabía. Además por que me cuentas algo como ello. No le interesa en lo más minimo esas chiquillas.

\- lo sé, pero voy hacer un trato contigo. Me he dado cuenta que tu estas enamorada de ese maldito de Amon. Si colaboras conmigo, te aseguraré que ese hombre será tuyo y en caso de que te niegues, fácil te desaparezco del mapa. Así de sencillo.

\- Tú maldito ... no voy a dejar que me hagas daño. Además como te atreves hablar de Amon así.

\- vamos no te hagas la pudiente, además puedo ver que odias a Mado.

\- bueno ... yo ..

\- Vamos a que las odias, tu deseas un tipo así como yo deseo a Mado.

\- ti ... tienes razón. Amo a Amon y en el fondo de mi corazón odio a esa tal Mado, no entiendo por que un hombre tan amable como el pudo fijarse en esa mujer tan fría. ¡LA ODIO !. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer ... habla de una vez Fujiwara.

\- Por su puesto así que presta atención ... al pequeño plan que tengo ...

.   
.   
.

Continuará


	9. Realidad

_Todavía existen grupos de ghouls dedicados a las "subastas de humanos". Muchos de ellos, optaron por irse de la gran ciudad de Tokio para instalarse en las pequeñas ciudades y pueblos cercanos, en vista de ello la TSC ha recabado información al respecto, según los resultados de las investigaciones, existe un grupo llamado " kiri" en el que inclusive también participan humanos. Esta organización, se dedica especialmente al trafico de jovenes entre los 14 -18 años que viven en los orfanatos. Muchas de ellas terminan siendo comida o en el peor de los casos... prostitutas. La TSC tiene un nuevo problema por resolver. Esta banda no está en Tokio, según el pacificador especial, Urie Kokie, este tipo de organización está en constante movimiento, es decir no tienen un lugar o una sede en concreto_.

**Oficina de TSC- Tokio**  
**-Pacificador especial Urie Kokie-**

\- como pueden observar, los últimos movimientos de la banda "kiri" fueron en Osaka. Pero hace seis meses atrás, muchas actividades ilícitas empezaron a surgir en Kyoto, por lo tanto debemos movilizarnos hacia allá y averiguar cuál será la próxima jugada del enemigo.

\- buena observación pacificador especial Urie intervino Marude. Jefe de investigación del TSC.

\- agradezco su cumplido, exclamó el joven. 

En dicha reunión, también fue llamado Kaneki Ken, quién solía trabajar de manera irregular con los pacificadores del TSC. En sus pensamientos, cabía la posibilidad de que Amon y Akira estén en peligro, pues en su última conversación con Amon, este le dijo que se iba junto con ella a Kyoto. 

\- perdón por interferir pero, creo que sería útil la ayuda de dos ex investigadores en esta operación.

\- ¿a quienes te refieres? Preguntó Marude.

\- pues... a Amon san y Akira san.

\- ¿¡qué dices!? Sabes muy bien que ellos dejaron de interesarse en este trabajo. Además no hemos tenido noticias de ellos hace ya un tiempo quién sabe si todavía sigan con vi...

\- ¡No digas estúpideces Marude!. De pronto un hombre alto conocido llegó a la oficina.

\- ¡Yoshimura san! Exclamó su ex subordinado, Juuzuo Suzuya.

\- cuanto tiempo sin verlos muchachos, me alegra que todos se encuentren bien. Así que Marude, no digas estúpideces, te recuerdo que estamos hablando de Amon kun y Akira san. Así que Kaneki, puedes explicarnos por que tú consideras que ellos serán de ayuda en esta investigación.

\- Amon san hace un tiempo me dijo que iba a rehacer su vida con Akira en kyoto, pensé que si los contactabamos, podían ser de gran ayuda, todos sabemos de cuan útiles son sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales.

\- no sería mala idea de que nos ayudaran, además la intuición de la ex primera clase Akira Mado sería de utilidad.- Respondió Urie-.

Marude de pronto, dio un fuerte golpe sobre su escritorio y gritó:

\- ¡Kaneki, Suzuya! ustedes dos encarguense de contactar a Koutarou y Mado. Y tú Urie, continua analizando la situación del grupo Kiri. Eso es todo, ¡pueden marcharse! La reunión ha finalizado.

"Amon, Akira... espero que se encuentren bien" pensó Kaneki mientras salía de la oficina.

- **Kyoto** -

Amon y akira se encontraban en su hogar, esta noche le tocaba preparar la cena a él. Mientras que la rubia se dispuso a poner los platos en la mesa. Un pequeño maullido llamó su atención, Maris Stella estaba lamiendo su plato completamente vacío, se dirigió a la alacena y su comida ya había terminado.

\- Amon... iré rápidamente a la tienda, voy por la comida de Maris Stella. No tardo.

\- Akira... ¿no quieres que vaya yo mejor?

\- no te preocupes... tú continua cocinando. Solo está a unos pasos la tienda así que no hay problema.

\- Por favor, vé con cuidado -contestó mientras picaba algunas verduras.

\- Lo haré. Akira se acercó a Amon y le dio un beso. Tomó su bolso y fue en busca de la comida de su mascota.  
Todo parecía normal en las calles de Kyoto, no había ninguna señal de peligro, compro alimento para gatos y salió de aquella tienda, al regreso a casa algo la estaba empezando a molestar, su intuición no fallaba. Sentía que alguien la estaba persiguiendo, trato de caminar lo más rápido posible hasta que lamentablemente llegó a un callejón, aquel "hombre" que la estaba persiguiendo era un ghoul.

\- vaya al parecer no tienes buenos modales al tratar de perseguir a una dama como yo.

\- Solo vengo por un bocadillo nocturno

\- pues dejame decirte que mi sabor es del todo desagradable.

Akira iba a defenderse con sus propias manos si era necesario. No contaba con su quinque "fueguchi" ya que la tenía guardada en casa. Aquel ghoul saco su kagune en forma de tentáculos y empezó a atacar a la mujer, ella apenas pudo esquivar, hasta que en uno de esos ataques, aquel ghoul la estrello contra la pared dejandola herida e incapaz de movilizarse...

\- ¡maldición! no puede ser que mi fin sea aquí.

\- pues parece que así será querida. Aquel ghoul estaba listo para devorarla cuando de pronto, sintió que lo acababan de partir en dos. Dejandolo muerto al instante.

\- ¡Vaya Mado! quién diría que nos volveríamos a ver.

\- ta... ¡takizawa!


	10. Protegerte con mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí nuevamente traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten ❤

Ta... takizawa... pero tú... ¿porqué?...¿ qué haces aquí?.

_Akira realmente se encontraba sorprendida al ver como su ex colega, ex amor y ex ser humano con sentido de la "moral" estaba ahí frente a ella... ya ha pasado un tiempo que no lo veía, ni tenía noticias sobre él._

\- Mado, no tengo intenciones de decir sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer, eso no es de tu incumbencia, además déjame decirte que tus habilidades actuales como investigadora son una mierda ¿qué ha pasado con la mujer estoica que asesinaba ghouls como hobbie?. Solo te has convertido en una inútil. O será que el amor te ha convertido en una estúpida.

\- ¡oh vaya! al parecer todavía tienes rencor hacia mi. ¿no es así?.

\- hump, puede decirse que sí... pero por ahora, solo por que tengo un poco de lástima hacia tí, te ayudaré.

_Takizama tomó entre sus brazos a Akira, la cual se encontraba realmente lastimada por aquella pelea, su tobillo estaba lesionado, "afortunadamente" la comida de su gata no sufrío daño alguno. Mado tomó aquella funda y la aseguró muy bien antes de partir en brazos de Seidou._

\- ¿Hacia donde voy? - dijo mientras volaba por los edificios en medio de la noche?.

\- sigue recto hasta el siguiente semáforo y de ahí gira 2 cuadras hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Ahí hay una casa con techo rojo y jardín amplio.

\- ¡oh! Ya veo... así que tú y el bastardo de Amon viven como reyes.

\- humm... eso es algo que tu desearías tener. Contestó sarcasticamente.

\- lo podría tener... solo sería cuestión de asesinar a los dueños de una casa así y listo... pero... a la que jamás podría tener a mi lado eres tú estúpida Mado.

\- ¡que diablos has dicho takizawa! Le reclamó alterada.

\- deja de hacerte la estúpida. A pesar de nuestro pasado turbio. No puedo negar que me sentía atraído por ti.

■♤■♤■♤■

_"Atraído por tí" ... esas palabras fueron un gran impacto para ella. ¿eso era posible? Si bien es cierto, ella llegó a tener sentimientos por Seido hace años, lo dijo una vez claramente cuando se dio a la idea de que tanto él como Amon habían muerto._

_" ¿quieres darme un respiro? Yo los amaba a ambos a Amon y Takizawa"._

■♤■♤■♤■

  
_Akira tratando de ocultar aquellos sentimientos, simplemente respondió de manera seca ante las acusaciones de Seidou. Para que volver a retomar viejos sentimientos si, él decidio irse hacer con su vida lo que más le diera en gana, le dolía claro que le dolía pero ella está con Amon ahora. No podía darse el lujo de volver a tener ese sentimiento de amor aunque muy en el fondo lo extrañaba, pero ya no era ese chico alegre, envidioso o celoso. Ahora es sádico, altanero o inclusive dulcemente salvaje. Que sería de ellos, si jamás hubiesen caido en manos de ese maldito del Dr. Kanou._

\- Y lo más gracioso de todo esto es que ahora me lo dices, Seido.

\- ¡Y que con eso! -dijo despreocupado- si te lo decía antes o ahora, ¡DA IGUAL! ambos sabemos que irias tras Amon. Es lo más lógico, lo más evidente. Si cuando eramos investigadores facilmente me daba cuenta como se miraban, coqueteaban y a mi cabeza vino muchas cosas más, estoy seguro que en ese tiempo tú y el ya tuvieron sexo. Así que da igual que te enteres ahora.

\- En ese tiempo, yo ni siquiera me acosté con Amon para que lo sepas. Tantos fueron tus celos que ¿no hiciste nada al respecto? Le reclamó Mado.

\- ¿para qué? O ¿acaso querías acostarte con los dos? Jajaja aunque lo dudo mucho de tí Mado no serías capaz de aceptar el "poliamor" jajajaja bueno... de hecho me soprende que tú seas la mujer de alguien. No puedo verte con los mismos ojos Mado, y lo peor de todo es que lo único que sacia mi vació es reprocharte mis sentimientos.

¿ _poliamor? ¡por dios! Ella amaba a ambos... pero las circunstancias se dieron de esa manera, la vida misma se encargo de separarlos abruptamente, ahora Seidou es totalmente ajeno al recuerdo que ella solía tener de él._

 _Pero_ , _Takizawa tenía razón. Entre el y Amon, obviamente elegiría al segundo. Siempre ha sido así y_ así será.

\- Mado, no es para que agaches tu cabeza y te pongas mál. De todas formas, las cosas sucedieron así eso es todo. No sientas lástima por mi, eso me provoca naúseas. Es más mira ya llegamos, por lo que veo Amon esta a punto de salir. - señalo Takizawa mientras volaba con Akira entre sus brazos-.

_Llegaron a la morada y en el cielo Takizawa pudo ver como un Amon desesperado estaba a punto de salir de casa hasta que, ellos aterrizaron en la entrada. Koutarou quedó paralizado al ver a su amada lesionada y peor aún en brazos de Seido. ¿ qué hacía el aquí? Pero lo más importante. ¿ qué le sucedió a Akira?. Soltó su bastón que los acompañaba en sus luchas y fue directamente hacia ellos._

\- ¡Akira! - exclamó el pelinegro asustado.

\- Vaya lo primero que tú estúpida boca dice es "Ikiri" en lugar de saludar a tu antiguo subordinado que le acaba de salvar el trasero a tu mujer. Contestó en todo burlesco.

\- ¡que sucedió! No... mejor dicho que le hiciste a...

\- ¡Amon!. Takizawa me rescató de un ghoul y me trajo a casa. Eso fue lo que paso, es culpa mía por no salir con mi quinque. Lo lamento si te hice preocupar. Intervino rápidamente antes de que Amon pudiese completar su oración.

_Takizawa la bajó entre sus brazos, y Akira camino coja hacia Amon, ambos se abrazaron y Seido nuevamente habló._

\- Creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Ah y una cosa más Amon. Si Akira es atacada nuevamente por un ghoul, te mataré.

_Amon abrió sus ojos sorprendido bajo las palabras de Takizawa, mientras aferraba a Akira entre su pecho._

\- Daré mi vida por ella, si es necesario.

\- Como sea, quedas advertido Amon. Respondío mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

_Amon por su parte solo pudo observar como su ex compañero se fue sin decir más._   
_Le enfurecía el que no haya estado ahí para ella, pero no podía maldecirlo, después de todo Akira estuviera muerta si Seido no aparecía en su rescate. ¡ se volvería loco!_

\- ¡ Akira! Estás tan herida, dejame llevarte a la habitación. La tomó entre sus brazos y juntos entraron a su casa. Amón la recostó en su recámara curó y bendó su herida y minutos después le llevó la comida que había preparado para los dos, como siempre raciones diferentes. Comieron en completo silencio hasta que el pelinegro intervino:

\- me siento un estúpido por dejarte sola. Me siento fatal... akira si yo te pierdo soy capaz de volverme loco.

\- Amon. Ya te dije que fue mi culpa, desde ahora en adelante sin importar que, saldré con mi Fueguchi. No puedo dejar que un error mío de ese tamaño me limite a pensar en las probabilidades de ser nuevamente atacada.

\- Lo sé... yo tampoco me confiaré. Estaré siempre pendiente de tí. La próxima vez me aseguraré de que rescatarte y no Takizawa... no puedo creer que el estuvise aquí.

\- yo tampoco y si la próxima vez lo veo, me aseguraré de darle las gracias apropiadamente.

\- También lo haré, dijo Amon. Mientras recogía los platos y los llevaba a la cocina. Los lavó y cuando regreso a la habitación vio a Akira solo en ropa interior.

\- ex primer clase, ¿le gustaría hacerlo una vez más? Susurró coquetamente.

\- sa... sabes que sí... pero ahora estás herida no quiero lastimarte.

\- Sabía que dirías eso, es una lástima... pues... como estamos en verano supongo que tendré que dormir desnuda a tu lado, no soporto el calor. Akira se sacó su brazier dejando así expuestos sus bonitos pechos. Amon por su parte, se sacó su camiseta y pantalón.

-¡vaya que buena vista! Exclamó ella.

_Él se acercó lentamente a su cama, la besó. Se acostarón frente a frente, Akira lo abrazó acariciando su pecho se miraron fijamente, y se deleitaron con un beso apasionado, sus cuerpos se brindaron calor, Amon la abrazaba desesperadamente... que tal si Takizawa no hubiese aparecido en escena. Ella problablemente ahora estaría muerta, no iba a permitir que nadie la aparte de su lado, ni siquiera la mismisima muerte. Aquella noche se durmieron aferrandose a sus cuerpos._

* A la mañana siguiente*

_Amon llevo temprano al doctor a Akira y finalmente este le recomendó que descansará unos días. La dejó nuevamente a casa y salió a su trabajo, notificando así la noticia a Fujiwara._

\- Buenos días Fujiwara san, Akira no podrá venir a trabajar un par de días, lastimosamente se fracturó su tobillo. 

\- Oh... que pena que Akira san esté lesionada. Gracias por avisarme Amon. Creo que tendré que ocuparme yo de sus horarios hasta que mejore.

\- ¡Permitame hacerlo a mí! Amon se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

\- Por su puesto que no, sería mucha carga para tí, además tus horarios podrían verse afectados. No te preocupes hombre, yo me encargaré.

\- Se.. ¡se lo agradezco muchisimo!. Koutarou abandonó la oficina y se dispuso a continuar con sus actividades.

" _Vaya creo que podré sacar ventaja de esto". Fujiwara, sacó la hoja de vida de Akira miró su dirección y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta su casa, compró un pretencioso ramo de rosas rojas y apareció ante Akira. Sonó el timbre de su casa, Mado con cierta dificultad salió a abrir la puerta cuando se topó con unas rosas._

\- ¡Amon! Dijo pensando que se trataba de su novio. El ramo era tan grande que ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de Fujiwara.

_De pronto el hombre de cabellos rubios bajó aquel ramo y lo puso hasta su pecho._

\- Lamento decepcionarla mi lady, pero no soy Amon san. Me enteré que se encontraba lesionada y deseaba visitarla. ¿puedo pasar?.

_Akira se quedó plasmada ante su visita, tan solo respondió._

\- adelante. Le invitó hacia su sala y empezaron a tener una pequeña charla.

\- Las rosas... ¿son para mí?

\- así es, espero que le guste este regalo.

\- Muchas gracias, pero ¿porqué tanta preocupación hacia una simple profesora?.

\- Fácil... yo siempre suelo preocuparme por mis colegas. ¿hay algo de malo en eso?.

\- Jamás dije que sea malo. Solo pregunté por que son demasiadas antenciones. 

_Mado estaba empezando a inquietarse, de verdad le parecía muy extraño que su superior la viniera a visitar tan "amablemente", no era la primera vez que él tenía esas atenciones especiales con ella._

\- Le preocupa que un hombre este en la casa de una mujer soltera? Siguío Fujiwara con sus indirectas. Sabía muy bien que vivía con Amon.

\- en absoluto, no tengo nada en contra de eso, además estoy segura que Amon mi novio le aviso que me encuentro en dichas condiciones. O ¿me equivoco?

\- ah... así que viven juntos. Eso es una sopresa para mí.

\- Así es está en lo correcto.

_De repente, Maris Stella aparece en la escena llamando la atención hombre. Sigilosamente se acercó hacía el y maulló._

\- Vaya... entonces esta es la famosa Maris Stella. Se nota que ha sido educada correctamente.

\- Por su puesto, Maris Stella es una gata muy inteligente, además me ha acompañado desde pequeña. Lo es todo para mi.

\- Así veo, de verdad se ve muy mimada. Contestó mientras acariciaba a la gata.

\- Mado... espero no haberla incomodado con mi visita. Solo quería saber como se encontraba y darle este pequeño presente.

\- No se preocupe, de todas formas gracias por visitarme. Cuando me reincorporé trataré de igualar a mis estudiantes en las clases.

\- Tomese su tiempo, por eso quería verla. Yo me voy a encargar temporalmente de su grupo hasta que se recupere por completo. 

\- Se lo agradezco- contestó seca.

\- Bueno, si me disculpa tengo que retirarme. Que pase bien, señorita Akira.

\- gracias por su visita. Akira salió despacio hasta la salida para abrir la puerta. 

Fujiwara un tanto decepcionado, salío de casa de Mado y mentalmente dijo:

" _Al parecer Mado sera una presa difícil de adquirir"..._

  
_Mientras tanto Akira tomo una de esas rosas y pensó:_

" Me pregunto como estará Amon en el trabajo".

*Orfanato Santa lucía*

La noticia del "accidente de Mado* fue motivo para que cierta pelinegra se alegrara. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de acercarse a Amon y que mejor que está. Lastimosamente su amor enfermizo la vaya cegando abruptamente. Ella lo deseaba, cuantas noches no se lo imaginaba haciendole el amor o diciendola que la ama. De verdad, ella moría por él. Los niños salieron al receso y Amon estaba con jugando con lo chicos, uno de ellos le preguntó por Akira.

\- ¿dónde está Akira san? Preguntó uno de los pequeños.

\- Akira... se encuentra en casa descansando. Se fracturó el tobillo así que está recuperandose.

\- "akila san es bien bonila, cuando shea gande me voy a casar con ella" habló otro pequeño que apenas estaba enpezando a hablar correctamente.

\- oh vaya, ¿te quieres casar con Akira? Creo que tendré fuerte competencia jeje.

\- y... ¿porqué la dejaste sola... Amon san? Internivo otro chiquillo.

\- no... ella no está sola. La está cuidando Maris Stella. Nuestra gata.

\- Oh tienes un gato... yo también tengo uno.

\- ¿tienes un gato? 

\- Si... ayer un ví que un señor lo dejó en una cajita a la entrada del orfanato. Lo tengo escondido del señor Fujiwara. Tengo miedo de que le haga algo. Yo me sentiría muy triste la verdad.

\- En donde lo tienes ¿puedo ir a verlo?.

\- Si... acompañenme por favor Amon san. 

E _l pequeño tomó de la mano del pelinegro y lo llevó a un arból donde lo tenía escondido. Abrio la pequeña cajita y se encontro con un gato de color negro. El pobre de verdad necesitaba comida para gatos, inocentemente el pequeño le había llevado trozos de pan o un poco de leche pero no era suficiente para su alimentación, además tenía el presentimiento de que no sería buena idea tenerlo en el orfanato así que tomó una decisión._

\- Usui kun, te parece si me puedo llevar a... ¿humm como se llama?.

\- no he pensado en como llamarlo, pero ¿porqué me lo quiere quitar?

\- Oh no... no es eso, lo que pasa es que este pequeño está desnutrido y necesita alimento para gatos. Te prometó que lo cuidaré yo tengo uno en casa y creo que sería bueno tener un amigo más ¿no lo crees? Además es peligroso que alguien lo encuentre aquí.

\- humm... está bien... confiaré en tí. Pero antes de eso, pongamosle un nombre le parece Amon san?.

_El pequeño felino era de color negro intenso como la noche, su pecho era de color blanco y sus patitas también tenían ese color._

\- ¿qué te parece si lo ponemos silvestre? Así como el de las caricaturas. Señalo Koutarou mientras tenía al gatito.

\- esta bien... su nombre será silvestre.

\- perfecto. Te prometo que cuidaré muy bien de él.

_En efecto, las clases terminaron Usui fue con Amon a donde estaba resguardado el felino y se lo llevó entre sus brazos, se despidió de su pequeño amigo y salió del orfanato. A la entrada, Marina ya lo estaba esperando, que mejor oportunidad que está para poner en marcha su plan de conquista._

\- Amon... ¿te parece si vamos juntos a casa? Tengo miedo de ir sola. Últimamente se rumorea de que existen ghouls resagados por la zona en donde vivo. Y como sabrás una mujer siempre está expuesta al peligro.

\- Tienes razón Marina san, yo también escuché esos rumores. Te podría dejar en mi auto hacia la estación... 

_**"Tsk... sería bueno que me dejaras en mi casa". ( dijo para sí misma).** _

\- oh vamos Amon san, ¿no querra que nada malo le suceda a su colega o sí?

\- ¡por supuesto que no!... pero justamente debo encargarme de algo urgente. Marina san. Así que no te preocupes, súbete al auto y vamos.

\- Esta bien... gracias- respondió resignada. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que tienes en esa caja?.

\- Oh es un nuevo amigo para Akira. Voy a llevarlo al veterinario para que lo revise. Los niños lo tenían escondido desde ayer, al parecer alguien lo abandono así que lo llevaré a casa.

\- Ah... para Akira. ¿ a ella le gustán los gatos? 

\- Sí así es.

\- Oh vaya... no sabía eso. Debe ser genial Akira san. ¿ no es así?- 

\- sí, ella es la mujer que amo con mi vida.

_De inmediato Marina apretó sus puños en señal de enojo. No comprendía porque un hombre tán cálido y amable como lo era Amon estaba enamorado de una mujer de carácter frío y de expresiones estoicas. La destestaba, ¡¿porqué siempre era ella?!... hasta el imbécil de Fujiwara estaba enamorado._   
_Ambos se subieron al auto y el camino empezó a tornarse silencioso hasta que el híbrido habló._

\- Marina san... y tú ¿tienes a alguien esperandote en casa?.

\- no... lastimosamente no tengo a nadie esperandome en casa.

-¿ Entonces eres soltera?

\- Lo soy... pero espero que no por mucho tiempo. Sabes Amon san... estoy realmente enamorada de un bello hombre tán cálido, amable, guapo, gentil y bondadoso... su hermosa sonrisa y ojos verde azulados con ese cabello negro intenso me vuelven loca. Lo amo... lo amo tanto.

\- Vaya.. si que estás enamorada de él. Pero entonces, ¿porqué dices que estas sola? 

\- El ama a otra... pero no me importa pase lo que pase yo lo seguiré... amando.

\- debe ser difícil el amor no correspondido, pero de todas formas Marina San te deseo lo mejor. Ojalá encuentres a alguién que te valore y te cuide como tal.

\- Claro... eso espero. 

" **_Idiota al hombre que amo es a tí"...._**

_Amon gentilemente la dejó en la estación, y Marina se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que para él fue un movimiento brusco por parte de ella._

\- Adios Amon san... mañana nos vemos dijo coquetamente mientras salía del auto.

\- ¡ que fué eso! Acaso yo... ¡no! Deja de pensar mal, Marina san no es así. Como sea... dijo mientras regresaba a ver la pequeña caja donde se encontraba "silvestre". Amiguito es hora de que te revisen para presentarte a dos chicas especiales.

_Amon fue a una veterinaria, revisaron a su pequeño minino, le dieron un baño... lo dejaron realmente guapo, inclusive le puso un hermoso collar rojo y compró unos accesorios para gatos junto con su respectiva comida y casa. Lo vacunaron y de paso el doctor le mando unas medicinas para desparacitarlo. Una vez terminada la revisión, fue a casa._   
_Pero, una angustiada Akira lo estaba esperando, había marcado a su celular varias veces, pero no obtenía respuesta._

\- Amon... por que tardas tanto... estoy preocupandome por tí. Luego de decir esas palabras, su novio llegó con una bella "sorpresa" para ella.

\- Buenas noches Akira.

\- ¡ex primera clase! Estaba preocupada por tí ¿dónde te habías metido?.

\- Akira..yo tengo una sopresa para tí.  
Amon sacó de su abrigo al pequeño gatito que había encontrado y se lo dio en las manos a Akira.

\- Miau... miau... 

\- Amon... de... dónde lo sacaste... ¡es precioso! Mado lo llevó hacia su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo, mientras silvestre ronroneaba. ¡ Mira Maris Stella! Amon te trajo un nuevo amigo. La gata no estaba muy contenta al principio pero poco a poco fue aceptando a su nuevo compañero. Por su parte, ella le dio las gracias a Amon con un beso apasionado al que esté correapondió. La tomó de la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente, pero se percató de un detalle. El ramo de rosas.

\- ¿Y ese ramo?

\- Takizawa me lo dio, contestó burlona.

\- ¡eh! ¡Takizawa! 

\- jaja.. es solo una broma. Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible.

\- No lo es, él ha dicho que está enamorado de tí. Dijo molesto.

\- Lo sé pero... dejando de eso a un lado, ese ramo me lo dio Fujiwara de hecho hoy vino a visitarme.

\- ¡ Fujiwara san! Esta véz sonó soprendido.

\- si... por que te soprendes, estoy segura que tu le dijiste mi situación y en donde vivo, caso contrario no vendría a nuestra casa.

\- lo único que hice fue comentar que no ibas a poder trabajar, jamás le dije donde estabas. Amon ya estaba fastiandose. Las actitudes de ese hombre no le gustaban para nada, Akira hizo caso omiso y solo aprovechó para burlarse de la situación con tal de molestarlo un poco.

\- Oh vamos cariño. Tú sabes bien que al único que amo es a tí ex clase especial. No pongas esa carita. 

\- Akira yo...

\- Shh... shh... Akira puso sus dedos en los labios de Amon y luego lo calló con otro beso, haciendo que estos nuevamente se entregaran completamente.


	11. Planes

_Cierto rubio se encontraba plenamente en su cuarto, deleitandose con aquella figura delicada de Akira, simplemente no podía quitarsela de su cabeza._   
_No sabía como más aguantaría tenerla a su lado sin poder tocarla, hacerla suya o peor aún devorarla._

_Kaname Fujiwara, maldecía a aquella comida artificial creada por Kimi Nishiro pacificadora de la TSC, era una reverenda porquería, no entendía por que y justo ahora, humanos y ghouls trataban de mantener la paz. Eso es rídiculo._

_Para_ Fujiwara e _l simple hecho de disfutar carne humana, aumentaban sus más bajos instintos. Dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos estúpidos, vino a su mente Mado, imaginadola desnuda sobre su cuerpo, moviendose salvajemente, acariandolo, besandolo, complaciendolo en cada parte de su cuerpo._

_Con sus manos, agarro su miembro y empezó a masturbarse diciendo su nombre._

"Akira"  
"Oh mi querida Mado"  
"No sabes cuanto he soñando con follarte"

¡Oh...!

Dandose placer el mismo termino por sacar aquellos líquidos seminales. La excitación de solo imaginarla desnuda haciendole el amor, lo mataba. 

Sin pensarlo más, ya era hora de su plan macabro, si ella se negaba a ser suya por la fuerza la obligaría, y esto implicaría el fin de Amon. 

  
Se vestió, tomó una ducha rapidamente y realizó una llamada a uno de sus contactos.

\- Tienes lo que pedí-

\- Si así es señor. Para cuando lo necesita.

\- te avisaré en cuanto pueda, antes que nada solo quería confirmar si ya estaba listo.

\- a las ordenes mi señor, estoy para servirle.

\- Más te vale.

_Fujiwara, terminó de hablar con aquel hombre extraño, solo era cuestión de tiempo para llevar a cabo a su plan._

  
"Perfecto entonces, ay mi querida Mado muy pronto serás un ghoul".

■♤■♤■♤■♤

- **Tokio-**  
 **Oficina de pacificadores especiales TSC**

\- Bueno Haise... entonces ¿partiremos mañana a Kyoto?.

\- Juuzuo ya te dije que me digas Kaneki. 

\- No me acostumbro todavía, así que lo siento Haise.

\- Tsk... es que ha decir verdad contigo no hay remedio. Ya sé, cada vez que me digas Kaneki, te daré un dulce ¿que te parece?.

\- ¡Cómo se atreve a chantajear a nuestro lider de escuadra! Intervino Hanbee Abara, pacificador fanático de Juuzuo.

\- ¡eh! No... para nada yo solo quería que Juuzuo me nombrara por mi verdadero nombre jeje. No pienses mal de mí- respondió apenado Kaneki.

\- oh vamos Abara, no te preocupes por eso, además Kaneki me dará dulces, es más como ya dije tu nombre deberas ¡comprarme uno ahora! -gritó alegremente suzuya-

\- Como diga mi señor, y más le vale a usted señor Kaneki que no le suceda nada malo a mi superior.

\- tra- tranquilo Abara, solo iremos a Kyoto por un par de días. No te preocupes. 

\- ¡Espero que así sea!

-hai- respondió Kaneki mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

_De inmediato, el peli blanco salió de la oficina y fue a comprar una golosina a su compañero, después de todo mañana parten a Kyoto y se reencontrarían con sus viejos amigos, tenía tantas cosas que quería preguntarles; el como les esta yendo, si son felices, si ya encontraron trabajo, o por último si Amon aprendió a aceptarse como ahora es._

_Se rumoraba por la TSC que la cura para humanos que fueron convertidos en ghouls y que no pudieron adaptarse a la sociedad estaría próxima en unos meses, pero esa información tan solo parecía un rumor._

_Miles de preguntas albergaban en su cabeza, pero también le dolería dejar en casa a Touka junto con su niña Ichika y el varoncito que está próximo a nacer._

_Después de todo, este trabajo es importante por que todavía la sociedad humana y ghoul no podían disfrutar de la paz._

_Por su parte, Touka se encontraba más que feliz con su segundo embarazo, estaba tan agradecida con Kimi por aquella comida sintética que ella creó._

_Ahora, ella podía disfrutar cualquier antojo que su pequeño retoño pedía, especialmente las manzanas rojas que Touro cada cierto tiempo le llevaba._

_Estaba disfrutando al máximo este embarazo, que comparado con el primero fue un verdadero infierno, aquellos días en plena guerra, hambre y necesidad solo eran un maldita pesadilla_ _._ _Pero, también la abrumaba un poco la idea de que el mal nuevamente surga._

\- "Creo que por ahora debería dejar de preocuparme por esto, además ya mismo llega Kaneki del trabajo así que la cena esta casi lista"

\- Mama....puedo ayudar... "pofis".

\- si mi niña, puedes arreglar la mesa. Demosle una sopresa grande a papá.

\- ¡Yay! Papi... "quien"... (tratandonde decir Ken) respondió la pequeña Ichika que estaba aprendiendo a hablar.

\- " No quiero ser egoista pero... espero que esta felicidad dure por mucho muchoooo tiempo más. Kaneki tú me lo prometiste"...

- ** _Mientras tanto en Kyoto_** -

_En un hotel, se encontraba Takizawa reflexionando un poco sobre lo ocurrido con Mado. Por que, de entre todas las ciudades que hay en Japón justo se encontraron en Kyoto y por que justamente esa noche que estaba persiguiendo enemigos la victima tenía que ser la rubia._

_Simplemente no lo comprendía. ¿porqué Mado? ¿porqué ella? O mejor dicho ¿porqué el? ¿porqué elegió a Amon y no a mi?. Yo ahora soy más fuerte que él, fui el único bastardo que resistió las tortutas de Kanou. Un prototipo de exito._

\- bah a la mierda. No sé por que estoy pensando en estas estúpideces y lo peor de todo no podré quedarme más tiempo aquí de lo planeado. 

¡ahg maldita Mado! Justo tenías que aparecer esa jodida noche.   
Además, si decidí irme de Tokio fue justamente por ella.

Pero, hay algunas cosas que están apestando por aquí. ¿quienes son los Kiri? He oído rumores de ese grupo. ¿el sujeto que quizo atacar a Mado era uno de ellos?

Al parecer creo que será mejor investigar y más te vale Mado que no te cruces en mi camino y Amon jamás te perdonaré si algo malo le llega a suceder. ¡Soy capaz de matarte!.

_De inmediato, Takizawa salió de aquel cuarto de hotel y salió en busca de pistas, de verdad algo estaba "apestando aquí" tal y como el lo dijo._

_Por su parte, Amon no estaba del todo conforme con la aparición de Seido, algo le decía que por alguna extraña razón, su ex compañero se encontraba en Kyoto._

_Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, pero era difícil dar por su paradero. Cada que salía del orfanato se dedicaba en su búsqueda, aprovechó que Akira todavía se encontraba lesionada. Pero, una tarde todo se vino abajo. No contaba que una Marina tenía planes esa tarde para el._

_Continuará..._


	12. -Mal augurio#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, algunos personajes son de mi autoría y los encontraran en la historia.

No pienso permitir que Amon vuelva a ignorarme una y otra vez, juro que.. esta vez será diferente. ¡serás mío maldita sea!.

Marina había estado harta de los multiples desplantes de Amon, juró que este día sería diferente. Sacó de su bolsillo, un somnifero en polvo, lo preparó en forma de bebida y lo llevó consigo a su trabajo. 

Ahora tenía que ser más convincente de que la llevara a casa y no solo dejarla en la estación.

Una vez terminadas las clases, lo espero como de costumbre en la entrada.

-¤-

-¡ Amon san! -Exclamo la morena-. Le parece si hoy me acompaña a casa, por favor. Recientemente, un vecino fue atacado por un ghoul y de verdad tengo miedo. ¡No me deje sola, se lo ruego! ¡No quiero morir!. 

De repente, Marina se aferró al pecho de Amon, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Ante tal escena, el sentido de protección de Amon se activo, de verdad no podía dejarla sola.

\- marina san... por favor, no llores. dadas las circunstancias me veo en la obligación de acompañarte. No puedo dejarla sola pueda que estés en peligro. Además si te llegara a pasar algo, no me lo permitiría. Tu eres una gran compañera de trabajo.

\- S-e... se lo agradezco, de verdad, perdone la intromisión. Sé que a la señorita Akira no le gustaría esto.

\- No para nada, Akira entendería perfectamente. Vamos por favor suba al auto.

\- oh gracias, Amon san. Estoy totalmente agradecida. Eres mi salvador.

Ambos se subieron al coche, en el camino intercambiaron un par de palabras intercambiaron hasta llegar al departamento de la pelinegra. 

Marina sabía perfectamente que, Amon se negaría a entrar a su casa, así que para "agradecerle" su buena voluntad le ofreció la bebida que había preparado. 

Él muy ingenuamente aceptó. A duras penas pudo estacionar el auto frente al departamento de Marina y su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse.

Marina muy descaradamente, sacó a Amon de su automovil y lo llevó consigo a su casa. Koutarou se sentía tan sonmoliento que simplemente dejó que ella cargara su cuerpo.

-¡dios mío, que pesado eres! Pero no me importa. De ahora en adelante seremos nosotros dos.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo, pudo cargar con Amon. Lo metio a su departamento y lo recostó en la cama. Admirada de su belleza, no dudó ni un segundo en acariciar su rostro, sus labios, su perfilada nariz. 

\- Como desaría que me amaras con la misma intensidad que Mado- Exclamó.

\- Sé que me vas a odiar por llegar hasta estos extremos pero, debes saber qur lo único que tengo para tí es amor de verdad, o por lo menos esta noche dejame sentir tu cálida piel.

Marina empezó a quitar la ropa a Amon, cada pieza que despojaba de su cuerpo le permitía observar su musculatura. 

Recorrió con sus manos su marcado abdomen, sus piernas que para ella eran demasiado grandes y musculosas. 

\- Como será hacer el anor contigo- quisiera averiguarlo pero, estas inconsiente querido.

Una vez semidesnudo, Marina de acurrucó hacia su cuerpo, y lo beso. Al fin pudo probar aquel néctar de sus labios, aunque sea dormido.

\- ¡delicioso! Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba a su pecho. 

Su plan todavía no estaba completo, recordó que debía enviar fotografías a Fujiwara. Este le dijo que entre más comprometedoras, mejor. Pues ese era parte del plan.

-Flash back-

\- Marina, debes saber que Mado no es una persona que se deja llevar por las palabras, ella es una mujer de hechos.

\- Y entonces, ¿que demonios quieres que haga?

\- Fácil, cuando tengas a Amon bajo tus pies, tomate fotos y envíamelas. Yo sabré como hacerlas llegar. Con una prueba de ese tamaño, Mado se derrumbaría. Recuerda, esa mujer es de hechos y no de palabras.

\- hump... interesante propuesta. Si así podré destruir a Mado. ¡Entonces lo hare!.

-fin flash back-

Sin pudor alguno, tomó su celular lo úbico en la mesita de noche y activó el temporizador de la cámara. Cada fotografía era más descarada que la anterior. 

Tuvo mucho cuidado de que el rostro de Amon no saliera del todo. La mayoría de fotos era de su perfil junto con Marina. 

Una vez ya satisfecha de su trabajo, las envió a Fujiwara y por supuesto este no dudó en imprimirlas en papel fotográfico.

Nuevamente se acurro entre mos brazos de Amon y se aferró a su cuerpo.

-¤-

Mientras tanto, una debastada Akira lo esperaba preocupada en casa. Ella tenía mucho miedo de que su novio sea atacado por un ghoul, pese a que el también lo es...

\- Amon, dónde estas. ¡responde tu celular maldita sea!

\- Por favor no ... me dejes sola-

\- Y si te sucedió algo-

\- ¡dime en dónde estás-

\- Y-o ... yo no soportaría, volver a perderte-

Akira no aguantó más la presión. Tomó su quinque fueguchi y así coja salió a buscarlo. Ya eran las 9:00 pm y Amon no llegaba.

Empezó su busqueda por los alrededores y sin exito alguno estaba a punto de llamar a Fujiwara hasta que sin pensarlo, Takizawa apareció.

\- Mado, ¿no aprendes verdad?

\- Takizawa... - Akira no aguanto más y cayó de rodillas, sus lágrimas recorrieron su cansado rostro- 

\- ¡Qué... diablos te pasa Mado!- se acercó a hacia ella y tomo entre sus brazos.

\- Te lo súplico... Takizawa, busca a Amon... encuentralo y traelo a casa. El no ha regresado. Por favor te lo pido... no más bien me tragaré mi orgullo. ¡ TE LO SUPLICO, TRAELO A CASA!

\- Mado... sabes bien que yo no soy un héroe, pero al verte en ese estado. No me que queda de otra que "ayudarte". Vén te llévare a casa y luego iré en busca de Amon.

\- gracias Takizawa... yo... no sé como agradecerte.

\- ¡No me lo agradezcas, idiota!.

  
\- **Tokio-**  
 **Residencia kaneki**

\- ¿Así que mañana partes con Suzuya?¡eh Kaneki!

\- Si touka chan, prometo que no tardaré en regresar.

\- Kaneki....yo no quiero que vayas. Yo tengo miedo. No he podido estar tranquila al saber que nuestra vida, felicidad y familia están en constante peligro. No deseo perder al hombre que amo una vez más. - respondió Touka mientras se aferraba al pecho de Ken.

\- Touka chan... escuchame lo que voy a decirte. Este trabajo si bien es cierto, me veo involucrado en el peligro, pero debes entender que lo hago por el bienestar de todos nosotros.

De Ichika, de nuestro bebé en camino y el tuyo. Por favor, confía una vez más en mii. Todavía hay peligros al que debemos enfrentarnos por el bien de nuestra familia.

Recuerda que, nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo que se nos presente.

\- te amo, Touka chan-  
\- Te amo más, Kaneki-

Ambos se dedicaron un tierno y dulce beso.

- **Munich Alemania-**

He tenido el gusto de conversar con el señor Fujiwara y estamos de acuerdo que el legado de nuestro amo y señor Furuta no debe extinguirse. En unos días partiré a Japón para llevar consigo mi equipo de Transformación. 

El idota de Kanou, nunca fue capaz de hacer las cosas bien. Ja! Como me gustaría ver la cara de ese maldito imbécil en el infierno. O dejo de llamarme Jiro Takumi...


End file.
